


Suppression

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Patsy, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Body Dysmorphia, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Discussion of G!P, Discussion of girl penis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fucking, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Kink, NSFW, Omega Delia, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, discussion of knotting, orgasm overwhelm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK - EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT - Definitely not vanilla! But not too crass either (I hope!) Don't like the tags? Then don't read.Nurse Patsy Mount discovers one of her fellow students in a truly awkward predicament.Sort of pre-canon AU.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 117
Kudos: 203





	1. Insufficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, NSH is a really bad influence, and a total chicken.
> 
> Secondly, if you are new to Omega'verse fic then you might want to go take a look at this link, though of course I am not writing about male alpha/omegas, that's just where the whole thing started. I think I've written this chapter in such a way that you can deduce the basics without reading the article but it's there if you want it.
> 
> https://fanfictionrecommendations.com/what-is-omegaverse-fanfiction-term-explanation-alpha-beta-omega/
> 
> Thirdly, consent. Some would argue that the animalistic nature of the alpha/omega set up makes consent somewhat questionable, I have done my best to make consent as explicit as possible throughout, but as stated in the summary, read at your own risk.

The girl wasn’t in the bathrooms, or the sluice, or the kitchens, or the supply cupboard. She’d better have a jolly good reason for abandoning her post.

Something about the brunette probationer had always put Patsy Mount slightly on edge. She was a quick learner, attentive and efficient, if occasionally a little clumsy, and for some reason Sister always seemed to find a problem with her hair. The strawberry blonde, currently bottle-blonde, was still 4 months and a couple of exams away from being fully fledged herself, but she knew the Busby girl had all the makings of a good nurse. But something about her tickled at a part of her hind brain, more so today than usual.

Patsy was stopped in her tracks three paces before the door to the linen cupboard. There was something in the air. She took a deep breath. Oh good Lord no. Opening the door she was rocked by the wall of scent that hit her. Scent had never really felt like the word to describe what was really a full body sensing that fortunately normal folk were unaffected by. Her own reactions were being medically suppressed, but it didn’t stop the goosebumps rising on her skin, or the pulse of warmth spreading through her insides as she closed the door behind her. 

A whimpering in the back corner drew her to the source. Her errant student nurse was curled on her knees, forehead pressed to the floor, rocking gently. This did not bode well.

“Nurse Busby?”

The young woman gasped and scrambled to her feet, frantically trying to straighten her cap and uniform, her fringe sticking to her sweaty brow. “Nurse Mount! I’m so sorry, I…err…my… my monthlies…urghh!” The brunette grunted, every muscle in her body seeming to contract at once.

Patsy winced as a fresh wave of scent rolled off her. “Nurse Busby, tell me honestly. This is nothing to do with your monthlies is it.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“No! I mean yes!” The panic was clear on the probationer’s face. “My monthlies…you see…”

“You’re in heat aren’t you.” Again, not a question.

The smaller woman only stared at her, frozen.

Patsy glanced over her shoulder, making sure the door was closed and no-one was standing beyond the frosted glass. “Are you an omega, Nurse Busby?” she asked almost softly. She already knew the answer, but hoped she was wrong. After all, omegas were forbidden to work for the National Health Service.

Busby’s eyes widened as her breath came quick. “Yes!” she sobbed. “I’m sorry! I thought I had it under control…but the tablets…it must be a bad batch!”

“Tablets?” Patsy’s brows drew together in confusion. “There are no licensed omega suppressants yet, what do you mean tablets?”

“I don’t know I was just given tablets!” the young woman cried. “Oh Nurse Mount please! Please help me! Do you know any alphas? Only an alpha can help me now!”

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This was the last thing she needed. “Yes,” she grimaced through clenched teeth. “I know one.”

Busby sagged in relief. “Oh diolch I dduw!” she smiled. “Are they here in the hospital? It’s not a junior doctor is it? I don’t know if I can stand the smugness.”

“No.” Patsy wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s me I’m afraid.”

The student nurse stared at her. “You? But you’re a …”

The taller woman felt the brunette’s searching gaze moving up and down her body, hot as the touch of a smoothing iron. “A woman? Yes. We’re a rare breed but we do exist.” She was mortified to see a flush creeping up the omega’s face as she turned her face away. “I know it probably seems deviant to you but I can help. If you want me to.”

“I don’t think I have much choice,” Busby groaned as she crunched in on herself again. “Oh Christ I can smell you! I’ve always been able to smell you haven’t I.”

“Probably, yes,” Patsy exhaled, fighting her own desire to touch the brunette. It was mostly driven by her own body’s response to the poor woman’s predicament, the inherent response of an alpha to an omega in heat, but underneath all that was her innate instinct to comfort someone in distress. “Nurse Busby, you absolutely do have a choice on this.”

The smallest cry escaped the younger nurse’s throat as her knees gave out and she took a white-knuckled grip on the nearest shelf.

Patsy gave in and surged forward, one hand moving soothingly up and down her back, the other grasping her shoulder. Her heart stuttered watching the girl’s brow relax, her face open with relief at her touch. She really was quite beautiful.

“I think you’d better start calling me Delia,” the young woman sighed. “I don’t feel much like a nurse right now.”

“All right, Delia,” Patsy’s stomach flipped at the small smile the probationer sent her way.

Delia hummed. “I like the way you say it.”

The blonde noted that the omega’s eyes were starting to glaze over, the lust of her mating drive pushing reason from her mind. She had to act fast before consent became…questionable. “Delia listen to me, you do have a choice here. I have a flat in Kensington I can send you to, you can hide away there until this passes and I’ll come check on you when I can.” She was dismayed to see the woman’s gaze drifting down to the swell of her breast. “I’m just worried about getting you there safely, if you encounter an un-suppressed alpha en route…Delia are you still listening to me?”

“Huh?” The omega’s hand was drifting towards Patsy’s chest, her eyes now glassy. 

Shit. There was only one way she knew to bring her back, albeit briefly. She grasped the girls neck and brought their lips together. She kissed her hard, knowing her flesh was more pliable in her current condition, she wouldn’t bruise her. Patsy was taken aback by the ferocity with which Delia kissed back. She shouldn’t have been, but the fingers digging into her scalp made her squeak in surprise, the teeth tugging at her lips sending a shiver right to her core. When Delia’s tongue demanded entrance to her mouth Patsy pulled away panting. The omega clawed her, trying to draw her back, but Patsy put some distance between them.

Delia blinked at her, her pupils blown but her eyes clear. She saw the panic pass over the brunette’s face as she shrank in on herself. “Oh good god Nurse Mount I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Patsy crawled back to her side, pulling the young woman’s hand from where it was clutched in her lap. “Did you hear what I said?”

The omega nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I…,” she was halted by a rising sob. “I don’t think I can ride it out alone.” I tried to last time, with my first heat, and it was…it was horrible.”

The alpha squeezed her hand. “It’s all right, you don’t have to do this alone. I can send you off to the flat, I’ll make a call, I know someone who should be able to find a male alpha to help you.”

There was a look in Delia’s eyes that Patsy couldn’t interpret as the omega began to tremble, a fresh wave of scent hitting the alpha full on. She swallowed hard, forcing down her instincts to claim the younger woman.

“Nurse Mount …”

“I think Patsy would be more appropriate under the circumstances.”

Delia nodded. “Can I be honest with you Patsy?”

“Of course.”

The brunette took a long deep breath. “Please don’t judge me for this…” 

She tried to pull her hand back but Patsy refused to relinquish her grip. “We spend enough of our lives being judged by others for something we can’t control. You’ll get no judgement from me.”

Delia dropped her head and hesitantly, quietly, addressed her lap. “I’d much rather you helped me than any male alpha.”

Patsy’s brows shot up. “Oh.”

“I know it’s, as you say, deviant, but…”

The alpha tugged on the hand still in hers, encouraging Delia to meet her eye. “Delia it’s all right. I don’t actually think it’s deviant.”

Two more tears slipped down the young woman’s face. “Really?”

Patsy nodded.

“So you’ll help me?” She crept closer, eyes brightening with hesitant hope.

“If you’re absolutely sure that’s what you want.”

It was Delia’s turn to nod, fervently this time. A spasm ran through her as her battle against her omega instincts began to falter.

Patsy caught her as she fell forward. “All right, it’s all right.”

Delia clutched at Patsy’s uniform and whimpered. “Please Patsy.”

The alpha blew out a hard breath. “We can’t get you out of the hospital and across London in this state. I think we’ll have to start here.” The brunette groaned against her chest, sending an almost painful tingle right through her. She helped the brunette sit up, her heart hammering in her chest. She forced herself to her feet and stumbled to a shelf by the door. Her whole body was throbbing in response to Delia, the grunts emanating from the woman as she got to her knees leaning on a low shelf, surrendering to her heat, inflaming Patsy further, making her twitch.

The brunette’s scent was all pervading, and Patsy was so glad normal folk couldn’t smell it, every item in the cupboard would need to be re-laundered. She just hoped there would be no other alphas near the ward for a few days.

She wedged the door and grabbed what she needed, falling to her knees behind the hunched over Delia who was bearing back against her own heels, essentially trying to scratch an all consuming itch. The alpha spread a towel on the floor, encouraging the omega to crawl back onto it, and passed her a flannel washcloth.

“What’s that for?” The petite woman whined.

“To keep you quiet, bite down on it,” Patsy commanded, laying a towel over her own lap to protect her uniform. There was little hope for Delia’s.

Delia glanced back over her shoulder, a cocky smirk on her face. “That confident are you?”

“Quite the opposite,” the blonde muttered, placing shaking hands on Delia’s hips and kneeling up to shuffle closer. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

The omega pressed back against Patsy’s pelvis, provoking a startled grunt. Perhaps she should have grabbed a flannel for herself.

“For Christ’s sake Patsy just get on with it please!” The brunette growled, lifting her skirt to reveal her sensible white knickers.

The sight of the sodden gusset nearly made her lose all sense! Thank the Lord she was suppressed, she’d be rutting the girl up against the shelves right now if she could. As she couldn’t do that she desperately wanted to press her face to the soaked cloth, to be encompassed by the smell and taste of the omega. But there wasn’t time for that either. She could indulge in everything the woman had to give over the next few days, right now she needed to sate her thoroughly enough to get her out of this damned cupboard.

Trembling fingers pushed the woman’s underwear aside and she admired the glistening dark curls, Delia’s flesh plump and ruddy beneath them, her already engorged clitoris peeking out from between her lips. Her hand was drawn to the omega’s sex like a magnet, sliding her fingers between her lips, parting her and laying her fingertips either side of her clit and pressing her whole hand against the length of her. 

Delia cried out at the pressure, rocking back against Patsy. The blonde sighed at the contact, her digits twitching, but she forced aside the blur of desire. “Delia flannel please! We can’t be caught like this!”

The brunette eagerly shoved the washcloth into her mouth, whimpering as she rocked back again.

Patsy felt the woman’s opening flutter against her palm. She was slick already but a small gush of further wetness met her skin. “Inside?” she breathed reverently.

Delia nodded hard, a pleading whine escaping around the cloth.

The alpha held her breath as her fingertips glided along swollen flesh, looking forward to giving every millimetre of it some well deserved attention later. She circled the twitching entrance and smiled as Delia’s whines increased in pitch. If only she could tease the woman longer but time was of the essence. Her middle finger slipped into Delia’s body with no resistance, the muscles rippling around the meagre intrusion. She withdrew and pushed in again more forcefully. Delia cried out intermittently, shaking her head from side to side.

A flicker of dread landed in Patsy’s stomach as she pulled away. “What is it? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?”

The omega continued to shake her head, tearing the cloth from her mouth. “No! More!” She widened her stance, panting in anticipation.

Patsy nodded unseen, pressing her ring and middle finger in, and this time she felt Delia grip at her, a shiver running through her petite body. The alpha sighed. “Better?”

“Oh fy duw,” Delia whispered. “More Patsy please.” She shook as Patsy added her index finger. “Yes! Oh yes!”

The alpha watched in wonderment as the omega stuffed the flannel back between her teeth and rammed herself back against the blonde’s hand, forcing her deeper, her muffled cry music to her ears. The taller woman’s instincts surged when the muscles enveloping her fingers clenched tight. It was time for her to take charge.

Wrapping her free arm around Delia’s hips she slowly, teasingly pulled out, spreading her fingers to scrape along the tender tissue, hovered just inside her for a breath, and thrust back in hard. The omega’s whole body spasmed, a rush of fluid seeping past the tight muscles and the digits they fluttered around. Patsy wriggled her fingers gently, tickling at Delia’s cervix, making her twitch and squeak frantically.

Voices passing the door reminded her that now was not the time for indulgence and she needed to pick up the pace. So she did. She pounded into the young woman at speed, admiring Delia’s white-knuckled grip on the shelf, her face pressed against her forearm as she grunted, her body forcefully rocking with Patsy’s thrusts. The warm velveteen squeezing around her fingers was divine, and almost enough to distract her from the quickly building burn in her arm and shoulder. She’d never needed to work this hard before and her muscles were screaming with the effort of maintaining her pace. But she’d be damned if she was going to stop now, the sweet smacking of flesh against flesh, the lewd sucking noises of Delia’s tightening passage urged her on.

The blonde felt her own clitoris becoming firm, her hips pistoning behind her hand, driving her against Delia’s backside, turning the omega’s grunts to delighted cries while also applying a wonderful pressure to the alpha’s growing sensitivity. A tiny voice of shame in her head pointed out that this was supposed to be entirely about Delia, not herself, but her alpha instincts were drowning it out.

Patsy belatedly noticed that one of Delia’s hands had left the shelf, the haze of her desire meaning it took far too long for her to realise it was busily working away down the front of Delia’s knickers. She growled deep in her throat and batted the delicate hand out of the way, replacing the brunette’s fingers with her own, rubbing circles around her slippery bud. She neither needed nor wanted help bringing her omega to climax. And _she was_ going to bring her to climax, _her_ , Patsy Mount. She could feel it approaching, and it filled her with pride though she had to resist the temptation to bite the woman, to claim her and her climax.

Pleasure was simmering in her abdomen as Delia grasped her wrist, short nails digging into her skin, urging her to rub faster, harder while Patsy continued to slam into her from behind. The younger woman was close, so very, deliciously close, the alpha could taste it in her scent.

Delia lost her grip on the shelf when her whole body began to shake. She pressed her face to the cool floor, hips still high and the change of angle finally tipped her over the edge. The muffled scream reverberated through Patsy’s entire being, satisfaction at a job well done flooding through her as she felt the muscles around her fingers clench in wave after wave, milking her digits. It felt absolutely glorious. Delia pressed back hard against her, hips still rocking so Patsy didn’t let up her rhythm, continuing to press deep into the younger woman while her arms flailed and her foot twitched uncontrollably beside her. It was almost a full minute before the brunette’s muscles slammed down around her, preventing the alpha from moving, but the blonde was lost in a fantasy of being buried deep inside her beautiful omega in a different manner, grinding her pelvis hard against Delia’s pert arse. It didn’t take long, the simmering growing to a rolling boil and then everything clenched and seeing only blinding white she fell against Delia’s back, vaguely aware of the woman crying out at the sudden additional pressure. Strangled grunts escaped Patsy’s throat as she spasmed helplessly against her omega. 

As the alpha haze dispersed however, rationality once again began to encroach. Panting hard, she pushed herself up and carefully withdrew from Delia’s tight passage, the woman groaning through the cloth still in her mouth and toppling onto her side.

Patsy collapsed against the wall, glancing down at her hand. She was slick well past the wrist. Using the towel still over her lap to clean it off she tried her best to ignore the battle going on inside of her between smug satisfaction for bringing her first omega to climax, and burning shame for how the encounter ended. Shame was winning. She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What’s the matter?” asked a slurred, thickly accented voice from the floor.

The older woman forced her eyes open, immediately meeting Delia’s concerned deep blue gaze, but she was unable to hold it and let her chin fall to her chest. “I’m sorry Delia. I shouldn’t have done that.”

She listened to Delia struggling to rise from the tiles. “Shouldn’t have done what?” There was a note of something close to fear in the sweet voice.

The blonde waved an arm in the general direction of the younger woman, a trickle of self-loathing joining the shame churning in her stomach. “I shouldn’t have…sought my end.”

Further shuffling and then a delicious weight landed in her lap as Delia straddled her. The brunette grasped her chin, encouraging Patsy to look at her. “I’m glad you did.” She placed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s lips. “I know you’re only doing this to get me out of a tight spot, but there’s no reason it can’t be good for both of us, surely?” She kissed Patsy again, more deeply this time. “You’re doing me such a huge favour, I need some way to repay you.”

The omega surged forward, pressing her entire body against Patsy’s and kissing her hard. Oh how Patsy wanted to give into it, her hands developing a mind of their own and grasping Delia’s backside to pull her impossibly closer, but now was not the time. Carefully, she pushed Delia back. “Gently now Delia, I need to look presentable when I go back on the ward.”

Panic flashed across Delia’s face as she straightened. “Back on…but I thought we were going back to your flat?”

“We can’t both just disappear, we’ll be fired.” She grasped Delia’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “I’ll join you there after my shift, it’ll only be a few hours, I promise. Now,” she looked the younger nurse up and down, taking in the soiled uniform and disheveled hair. “Let’s get you out of here and into a taxi while you’re still subdued.”


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy returns to her flat to give Delia a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. Hope you're having the best day you can, I know it's tough sometimes.
> 
> My beta (if you will, the real world is not the omega verse) has been suggesting I break down this chapter a little, so here's the first part.
> 
> There is talk of knotting and hints of girl penis, but it doesn't feature (maybe it will feature later? If you'd be interested in that let me know, anonymously if need be) so if you don't know what knotting is see this link.  
> https://aboprofessor.tumblr.com/post/184975993236/can-i-ask-what-does-knotting-mean
> 
> Enjoy!

Patsy hopped off the bus at South Kensington station, shoving through the crowd of tourists and commuters, and hurried across the road. 

She honestly couldn’t say how she’d gotten through the rest of the day. She’d been entirely distracted, thoughts constantly straying to the young woman she found herself unexpectedly bound to. Delia’s scent still clung to her uniform, and despite washing them thoroughly multiple times she’d caught herself sniffing her fingers more than once as the remaining hours of her shift ticked by painfully slowly. The fact that she was the only one could smell it tore her between the smugness of having a delicious secret and the shame of having a dirty secret. At least the bags now weighing her down had kept her from sniffing her hands in public.

When her building came into view she felt desire swell in her. Delia was in there. She picked up the pace and was soon at the front door. The omega’s scent hit her as soon as she set foot in the foyer. The poor thing. She could taste her frustration even three floors away. But there was something else underneath the frustration. She’d never smelt it before but it was almost like…fear! Delia!

The alpha leapt up the stairs, worst case scenarios flashing through her mind. Had the girl injured herself? Was there a complication with her heat? Or…had she encountered an unsuppressed alpha?

Fumbling with the keys in her haste, Patsy eventually fell through the door to the flat cursing, dumping the bags carelessly.

“Delia?” she cried, paralysed, not knowing where to start looking first for the petite woman.

“Patsy!”

Like a hunting dog let loose she followed her nose, through the parlour with it’s disarrayed cushions, past the bathroom and straight to, of course, her bedroom.

Pushing through the door she was greeted by the sight of Delia on the bed, on all fours, frantically rutting against a heap of pillows between her thighs. Her uniform was hanging open to her navel, the fabric so creased it would be quite the task to make it presentable again. Thick brown locks hung in tangles, kirby grips sticking out all over the place. The minimal makeup around Delia’s eyes was smudged, trailed down her cheeks by the tears escaping her clenched eyelids.

Patsy clambered onto the bed, hands instinctively smoothing over Delia’s face and hair. The woman groaned at her touch, leaning into it, her mouth wide. Delia’s eyes snapped open, stormy blue burning into her.

“Delia what’s wrong? What is it?”

Delia grabbed Patsy’s wrist in an iron grip, the rocking of her hips ratcheting up a notch, her pupils dilating. “Where have you been?” she growled through gritted teeth. “You should have been here over an hour ago!”

The alpha’s eyes swept down the distressed woman’s body, looking for signs of harm, her urgent concern mostly overriding the distraction of Delia’s brassiere brazenly on show. A sob brought her back to the omega’s thoroughly creased face. “I’m sorry Delia, I got waylaid, but what’s happened?”

“Nothing’s bloody happened!” the brunette snapped. “I thought…I thought you’d changed your mind! I thought you weren’t coming!”

“Oh Delia.” Patsy threaded her fingers through Delia’s hair, bringing their foreheads together. She could taste the young woman’s desperation as her other hand came up to grip hard at Patsy’s other wrist. Her skin would be littered with tiny half-moon indents. “I was never going to change my mind, I made a promise to help you.”

Delia sighed, melting into the touch of Patsy’s lips against her teeth. “Then what took you so long?” she whimpered.

“I had to get supplies, I don’t spend much time here and we’re going to need to stay fed.”

She was surprised to see the anger flare in the woman’s eyes again, and stunned when she was shoved away.

“It doesn’t take an hour to fetch groceries Patsy,” Delia snarled. One of the omega’s now free hands disappeared under her skirt, the movement of her pelvis developing into a frenzied roll.

Patsy’s nostrils flared. Delia’s approaching climax was making her mouth water and she was forced to press her thighs together once she stepped off the bed. She held her hands up. “No it doesn’t take an hour.” Honestly, this was hard enough without the little brunette glaring daggers at her at the same time as…she swallowed hard. “I…had to take a detour via Chelsea. I needed…some advice.”

“Advice?” Delia spat. “You left me here to frig myself blind because you needed advice?!” Her hips seemed to grow more uncontrolled as her ire rose. “What’s the matter Nurse Mount? Don’t know how to satisfy a woman?!”

“Actually Delia no, I don’t!” Patsy bit back.

Delia gaped at her, her hips stilling. “What? But I thought you were…”

The blonde gave an exaggerated shrug, her face flushing violently. “I’ve never mated with an omega before! And if I’m being honest…I’ve never really been…intimate…with anyone…barely even with myself before today.” Humiliation tingled through her skull as the brunette continued to stare at her. “So yes, I had to go meet an…acquaintance to get some advice. To make sure I look after you properly.”

“But…back at the hospital…”

Patsy groaned, shutting her eyes tight and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I was winging it.” 

A snort from the bed forced her to open her eyes again. Delia was doubled over, shaking with her laughter as she resumed humping the pillows. “Winging it?” she cried incredulously, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes.

Patsy could sense the woman’s whole body tightening, and it was causing her own breath to come fast and shallow.

Delia shook her head. “I have climaxed at least a dozen times since I got here,” the omega panted, teeth clenched, “and I’ve barely felt a single one.” As if to drive the point home, Delia’s body contracted with a grunt, her pelvis canting fitfully as she huffed out a breath. Patsy’s fingers twitched, desperate to touch her. But to her horror the younger woman dropped her head and began to cry, great heaving sobs racking her body. 

“You’ve ruined me Patsy Mount! You were just winging it and you’ve ruined me!”

The blonde scrambled onto the mattress and pulled Delia into her lap. “Oh, dear girl, I haven’t ruined you I swear.” She kissed away her tears, holding her tighter when she shivered at the touch. “When you’re in heat it’s the skin contact as much as the…stimulation. I have no doubt that your future husband will be more than capable of satisfying you after all this.”

Delia sat up and stared at her incredulously.

Patsy was baffled. “What?”

The brunette watched her for a moment. “You’re serious aren’t you!”

Before Patsy could formulate a reply Delia flinched, dropping her head to the blonde’s shoulder.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she groaned.

The alpha was overwhelmed by the arousal rolling off the woman in her lap. She dipped her head and drew the flat of her tongue up the omega’s neck, provoking a gasp from Delia, her fingers digging deep into Patsy’s shoulders.

“Oh Patsy, touch me please!” Delia hissed in her ear, bearing down.

Patsy breathed deep, her nose pressed to the woman’s pulse point. She was delicious, and she was more than willing to lose herself in her…if it weren’t for something in the back of her mind trickling like ice water over her libido. Ice water…

She yelped when Delia bit down on her earlobe. “Delia stop!”

The younger woman pressed the length of her body against Patsy, growling deep in her throat, and Patsy’s meager resistance almost crumbled. 

“Delia please we need to stop!” She shoved Delia off her lap and leapt from the bed before she could give in entirely.

“Where are you going?” the brunette shrieked.

“Just wait here,” Patsy threw over her shoulder as she fled the room.

“Patsy? Patsy! I am crawling out of my skin here!”

____________

“Cachu it’s freezing!” Delia squealed as Patsy lost her grip and dumped the squirming woman into the bath.

“No it’s not,” Patsy cajoled, her uniform already drenched. “If you’d just sit still and let yourself acclimatise you’d realise it’s only just on the cool side.”

“Is this payback?” Delia whined, holding her legs tight to her chest. “Is this your revenge Patsy Mount?”

Patsy rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen.” She reached across the bath for a flannel only to flinch when a wave of water crashed into her face. Drips falling from her chin she huffed and turned to Delia, a devious smirk revealing the brunette’s gorgeous dimples.

“You little minx,” she muttered, dipping the flannel in the water and flinging it at Delia’s head. Shrieks rang off the tiles as fingers danced over curves and water flew everywhere, culminating in a soaking wet Patsy being held tightly by her collar and kissed thoroughly.

“You are incorrigible Miss Busby,” she murmured against soft lips.

Delia grinned. “I think there’s upsides to being in heat.”

Patsy squinted at her, taking note of the glint in her eye and her overall smug expression. “I suspect you’d be incorrigible without being in heat.”

The brunette giggled, her fingers creeping to the buttons of Patsy’s uniform. “Care to get in and warm me up Miss Mount?”

Sighing, Patsy removed Delia’s fingers, kneeling back on the squelching bath mat to put some distance between them as Delia pouted. “We need to have a quick chat.”

Delia sank back in the bath with a groan. “Better make it quick, I don’t know how long this’ll hold off.”

“I’ll do my best,” Patsy nodded. She took a deep breath, unsure where to start. “So…my acquaintance, Smithy…”

“Wait a minute, Smithy?” Delia cocked her head, peering at Patsy. “Is this Smithy a woman?”

Patsy frowned. “Err…yes?”

“And she can be found in Chelsea?” The brunette stretched her arms behind her head, letting them fall over the back of the bath tub. This had the effect of drawing her breasts out of the water, nipples already hard from the chilly temperature. 

Patsy’s mouth went dry. “Umm…Chelsea? Yes, yes she can. Why?”

The smirk on Delia’s face was deliciously wicked. “No reason. You were saying?”

What had she been saying? This whole cold bath thing was supposed to help Delia stay focused but apparently the struggle was more hers. Something about Smithy? “Right. Smithy. Smithy said we should discuss what we’re comfortable doing…before our instincts take over.”

Delia rolled over to lean against the side of the bath, the look in her eyes just… “I’m comfortable with you doing whatever you want to me Patsy.” She stroked a single finger down the column of Patsy’s throat, the skin prickling in it’s wake. 

The blonde swallowed hard, blood rushing in her ears. “I see,” she squeaked. “Sadly, you see, the thing is, I don’t really know what to do to you. Well besides the most…traditional, which I’m incapable of doing.”

That got Delia’s attention. “What? Why?” she frowned.

“All alphas working for a government service, including the NHS, have to be medically suppressed.”

Delia’s face fell further. “So does that mean you can’t…?”

Patsy shook her head, guilt niggling at her belly for letting Delia down.

“I didn’t know that,” Delia sighed. “I did wonder why you used your fingers back at the hospital.” The pout returned. Goodness it was adorable. “That’s a real shame. I was considering letting you knot me.” She flicked a delicate eyebrow and licked her lip.

“Oh good Lord,” croaked the blonde. She wasn’t sure she was going to survive the rest of this conversation, let alone the rest of Delia’s heat. She could feel warmth pooling in her knickers, her soaked uniform suddenly suffocating against her skin. She cleared her throat, desperately trying to push away the image of Delia beneath her in the throes of ecstasy as she rutted her. “Did…umm…you let your last alpha knot you?” she asked, hoping it came across as curiosity when actually the thought of another alpha touching her omega sent jealousy surging through her limbs.

Delia laughed. “God no, his wife wouldn’t let him.”

“His wife?!” Patsy all but shouted. “You mean you mated with a bonded male?”

“Don’t worry, she was there the whole time. I’m not an advocate of infidelity I assure you!”

Patsy was aghast. “Is that…something they do regularly?”

“Oh, no!” Delia held a hand up defensively. “They just recognised how desperate I was. We live in quite a remote area you see, the only other alpha they knew of lived in Swansea, and I’d already left it three days before seeking help, I’d never have made it that far.”

The blonde’s chest hurt at the thought of the woman in that much distress. It had been hard enough seeing her at the hospital. “But he looked after you?”

Delia shrugged. “He did what he had to do. He mostly just rutted me from behind, I think so his wife could hold his attention. But when he got tired, she’d take over and that was…” she cocked her head, grinning, “…fun.”

Well, that was…interesting. What if…No, focus Mount! “So rutting doesn’t…do it for you then?”

“I think you rutting me would do it very nicely.” 

Oh god the look in the girl’s eyes made her throb painfully. If only she wasn’t on these flaming tablets! “You’re determined to make this conversation as difficult as possible aren’t you,” Patsy groaned.

The omega grabbed the front of her uniform and pulled her to within an inch of her face. “I want you to stop talking and get in this bath with me.”

Patsy held her hands up. “All right all right just a couple more questions!”

“Are you sure?” Delia’s tongue flicked out and lightly grazed Patsy’s top lip, making her shiver.

“Umm Smithy said to ask if you liked being…tied up?” Patsy’s heart thumped as Delia’s nostrils flared. She had to look away. “Or…if you want me to…hurt you?” She couldn’t look up but she could feel Delia’s eyes on her. 

A moment later Delia grasped her chin and forced her to meet her eye. “Tell me honestly, even if I wanted you to do those things to me, would you be comfortable doing them?”

Patsy tried to imagine performing these acts. She thought she might be able to restrain Delia if she enjoyed it, but she’d want to know how to do it properly first because the idea of causing Delia pain?

She shook her head.

“I didn’t think so. So we won’t be doing any of that.”

Patsy sighed, conflicted. “But won’t you get bored of the same thing all the time?”

“Oh trust me Nurse Mount.” The brunette’s hand started industriously working on Patsy’s uniform buttons. “There’s plenty we can do.”

The blonde watched with absolute fascination as Delia pushed the uniform off her shoulders, the smouldering look in her eyes growing at the sight of the small amount of skin not covered by Patsy’s chemise. 

Blackened eyes flicked up to hers. “Patsy please take it off,” Delia growled.

Kicking her shoes across the bathroom, Patsy scrambled out of the uniform, dislodging her hair in the process. Delia remained where she was leaning over the side of the bath, watching her avidly as she rolled down her stockings. 

But as she grasped the hem of the chemise a flash of discomfort ran through the blonde. She’d never revealed her whole body to anyone before.

“Don’t tease me Patsy,” Delia whimpered.

Colour rushed up Patsy’s chest, her face turning red as a post box. “Delia, would you mind turning around?”

“Why would I want to do that?” The devilish grin and the dimples were back. “I want to see you.”

Closing her eyes, Patsy tried not to fidget under the heated gaze. “Please Delia?”

The unsteadiness of her voice seemed to bring Delia out of her lustful haze, the grin slipping as she sat up. “Of course cariad. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you.” She turned and slid forward, reaching for the taps.

Patsy released a shuddering breath and pulled her chemise over her head, keeping half an eye on Delia, the woman apparently intent on the steam now rising from beneath the hot tap as she swirled the water in the bath. Once relieved of her suspender belt, knickers and brassiere, Patsy covered herself with her hands and crept to the side of the bath. “May I sit behind you?” she whispered.

Delia went to glance at her but stopped short of turning her head, her breathing growing shallow in anticipation. “Please do sweetheart.”

Awkwardly, Patsy stepped into the now warm water, the heat, or perhaps the proximity of the other woman, making her skin tingle. She folded her long limbs and sat, cringing at the squeak of her skin against the enamel. The bath was a decent size, but no where near big enough for two people to sit without touching, so she stretched out her legs, shuddering as her calves met Delia’s skin, slipping past her hips, the smaller woman dropping her head forward with a sigh. “Is this all right?” Patsy murmured, her fingers tracing the outline of the omega’s shoulders.

“Yes, most definitely,” breathed Delia beatifically. 

Relief coursed through the blonde, her mouth twitching up into a smile. Retrieving the flannel and a piece of soap, she began reverently washing Delia’s back, stroking the cloth across her neck and down her arms, the tiniest moans escaping Delia’s throat at the gentle touch. Patsy was in heaven, but she wanted more.

“Come here darling.” She tenderly drew the woman back to lean against her, but Delia flinched when skin met skin. “What is it?”

“You feel like electricity,” Delia sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Patsy recoiled, removing her hands and trying to lift herself away.

“No!” Delia grabbed Patsy’s knee, holding her in place. “It feels amazing. You feel amazing.”

The alpha settled back down, confidence trickling back in, humming low in her throat, nuzzling the omega’s ear. “I want to make you feel amazing.”

Delia giggled.

Patsy soaped up the flannel afresh, and swept it across Delia’s chest. The petite woman’s hands stroked Patsy’s thighs in kind. The caress of the flannel moved lower, just grazing over a still hard nipple. The omega mewled, digging her fingers into Patsy’s thigh, the slight pain transmitting a bolt of heat to the blonde’s core. When the flannel moved to the other breast Delia grabbed Patsy’s free hand, stealing her breath by placing it on her soft, pliant flesh, arching her back when Patsy’s fingers instinctively squeezed.

Patsy was mesmerised by the way the small body slowly undulated against her. It made her wonder how else she could make the woman move. 

The flannel moved lower, circling over Delia’s soft belly and hovered at her hip, feeling the woman coiling against her, before moving down the outside of her thigh.

Delia huffed hard. “You’re such a tease!” she whined.

Patsy chuckled against her ear. “Patience Miss Busby.” She nipped her earlobe, the brunette pressing back against her with a gasp. The flannel skimmed over Delia’s knee and began to creep inch-by-inch back up the omega’s inner thigh. 

So absorbed was she in the sensations of this woman pressed against her, the smell of her, the sounds she was making, that she was startled when Delia grabbed her hand.

“You’re going to learn that I’m not a patient woman,” the brunette drawled, discarding the flannel and placing Patsy’s fingers amongst her coarse dark curls.

The alpha’s fingers instinctively twitched again, slipping between the woman’s slick folds. “Oh my god!” she stuttered as Delia cried out.

Delia quite clearly knew what she wanted, pressing Patsy’s fingers down to her opening, swirling their combined fingers through the well of thick moisture.

“Do you want me inside you?” Patsy growled, her alpha instincts creeping up on her.

The omega turned her head, her lips barely an inch away from Patsy’s. “I already know you’re good at that, I want to see what else you can do.” She kissed Patsy hungrily, her tongue plundering the blonde’s mouth, overloading the alpha’s senses and paralysing her for a moment until her hand was guided up towards the hard little bundle of nerves, every gentle touch making Delia twitch spasmodically. Her hand left Patsy’s to grip the rim of the bath.

The blonde allowed herself to explore the smaller woman, slow strokes over the different areas, cataloguing her reactions. Delia’s own slickness clung to her fingers despite the water they were submerged in, keeping Patsy’s movements smooth as she kissed Delia languidly.

Delia bit down on Patsy’s lower lip and tugged, provoking a groan from the taller woman. “We’ve got time for soft and sweet later Patsy, you’ve made me wait here for hours with no relief so get to it!”

Patsy’s blood ran hot as she claimed Delia’s mouth, her fingers spreading either side of the brunette’s clitoris and picking up speed. 

The omega moaned, reaching back to lock one arm around Patsy’s neck, throwing a leg over the side of the bath, opening herself up to the alpha, her pelvis rocking. “Oh! Christ Patsy! Yes!” She crushed their lips together, holding Patsy to her with one hand, the other interlacing with her fingers still clutching her breast. 

Patsy found her thumb and forefinger being guided to pinch at the solid nipple that been delightfully digging into her palm. 

Gasping, Delia ground her hips down against Patsy’s hand. “Harder!” she commanded.

Not knowing if the command was in reference to one hand or the other, Patsy tightened her grip on Delia’s breast with one hand, twisting the rosy bud between her fingers lightly, and sped up with the other hand, pressing in tighter and tighter circles, her own insides clenching at the noises spilling from Delia. She was making the woman feel this way, no-one else and damn it it felt good.

Delia’s mouth fell open against hers, the grip on her neck faltering. Her scent was changing, the lingering flavour of desperation being overpowered by…delight? Anticipation? She wasn’t certain what it was, only that Delia wanted it and wanted it badly. The brunette’s head fell back against Patsy’s shoulder, her breath coming short and sharp.

Patsy was very happy to watch the omega’s body as she writhed, pelvis rocking frantically while Patsy’s fingers worked her hard. The neglected breast swayed with every jerk of Delia’s body and Patsy found her mouth inexplicably watering. She was nearly there. Delia was nearly there, the harsh breaths next to her ear making Patsy’s scalp tingle. She turned her head and plunged her tongue into Delia’s ear, swirling it manically around the shell. Delia tensed hard against her, back arching higher and higher like a bow string, the petite body all but leaving the water until she cried out and crashed back into the bath, water careening over the sides.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

And Patsy was happy to obey, breathing hard against Delia’s temple but not slowing for a second. She may not have been inside Delia but she could feel her muscles spasm under her ministrations, her opening fluttering almost as fast as the omega’s eyelids, her mouth hanging open in a soundless cry. She rocked and rutted against Patsy’s hand until a full-body contraction threw her forward with a grunt, teeth clenched, grasping Patsy’s hand between her legs and simply pressing it against her swollen flesh. Patsy was intrigued to feel Delia’s pulse ticking against her digits, fast and hard.

Slowly, Delia began to uncoil, a shuddering breath escaping her as her muscles released.

The alpha sat up and wrapped her arms around her spent omega, humming happily as she kissed across her shoulders. She could feel herself throbbing, a lingering desire to be touched, but she felt satisfied, content. She had sated Delia. Again. Delia melted back against her.

“Wow. You’re good at that too. Lucky me,” she chuckled, turning to grin drunkenly at Patsy. The blonde kissed her soundly, caressing Delia’s tongue with her own, making her groan before she pulled away. “You’d better be putting that clever tongue of yours to good use later too.”

Before Patsy could figure out what she meant by that, Delia stood, water sheeting off her skin. 

“Come on, I need to feed you.” She stepped out of the bath and claimed a large fluffy towel. “I’ve got big plans for you,” she smirked.


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year folks! Hope you all had a pleasant night.

After Patsy burnt the toast she was ordered to sit at the kitchen table and wait like a good girl while Delia cooked. Patsy wasn’t used to being cooked for, or rather she wasn’t used to someone cooking just for her, to being cared for as an individual. It made her heart ache a little when Delia threw small smiles at her over her shoulder. She’d decided a long time ago that this life was not for her, but this whole experience…No Patience, don’t go there!

She jumped when Delia leant over her to place the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, the brunette pressing her nose to the pulse point in her neck, scenting her, and kissing her there before she retreated, smoothing her hands over the shoulders of Patsy’s dressing gown. Patsy was bemused by the warmth that lingered from the touches.

“Penny for them?” Delia asked quietly, straightening her own dressing gown as she sat down to her light meal.

Shaking her head dazedly, Patsy picked up her fork, nudging a piece of egg. “Nothing interesting I’m afraid. Simply wondering if they’ll cope at the hospital.”

“Oh yes! That rather slipped my mind,” Delia smirked, nibbling on her toast. “What did you tell Sister?”

“That I found you vomiting in the bathrooms and you were so miserable I packed you off in a taxi to Hornsey.” The blonde lifted a half loaded fork to her mouth, gingerly chewing on the egg, her mouth starting to water. It was good! She began to help herself to her food more enthusiastically, belatedly noticing that Delia was staring at her, fork stopped in midair.

“To Hornsey?”

“Did I get that wrong?” A trickle of uncertainty threatened to sour Patsy’s gut. “That is where your aunt lives isn’t it?”

“It is,” Delia looked away with a small smile. “I just didn’t think you paid any attention when I rambled on.”

Patsy sighed. “I’m sorry for being so distant since you joined the ward. I’m not very good at being sociable.”

“It’s all right.” The smaller woman laid her hand over the back of Patsy’s where it lay on the table. “I’m just glad I’m getting to know you now.”

The blonde smiled hesitantly, turning her hand to grasp the smaller one covering it.

Delia smiled, and returned to her food. “So what was your excuse for bunking off to shag my brains out for a few days?”

Patsy dropped her fork with a clatter. “Oh uh…same as yours, I ran to the bathroom and pretended to vomit just before the end of my shift.” She wasn’t going to admit that Sister had asked her three times if she was feeling unwell during the remainder of her shift. Apparently she looked flushed, peaky, glassy eyed, not quite present. While agonising to the normally perfectly put together Nurse Mount it had certainly help to sell her ruse.

The brunette nodded sagely. “Ah, thus getting yourself kicked off the ward, and both of us banished…”

“Until 48 hours after we stop vomiting, yes. Although I do feel guilty for all the extra cleaning that will have to be done for fear of a stomach virus epidemic.”

“You’re a clever one, aren’t you Patsy,” Delia proclaimed with a wink, giggling when Patsy choked on her food and flushed. She giggled until a whole body flinch made her gasp. “Oh Christ!”

Patsy dropped her toast and pushed back her chair, her appetite disappearing with the change in Delia’s scent. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Delia breathed. “This stuff really doesn’t pull its punches.” She stood from her seat and gathered the plates.

“Leave them,” Patsy instructed, also standing. “We should get you back to the bedroom.”

“It’s fine Patsy, really.” The brunette deposited the plates on the side a split second before she doubled over groaning, clinging tight to the counter edge.

Wrapping her arms around the woman, Patsy tried to take her weight. “Come on Delia, lets go.”

“Urgh no time,” Delia panted. “I need you now.” She gripped Patsy’s wrist, trying to guide her hand down her body, but the blonde resisted.

“Please Delia, I don’t want to do this on the blasted floor again.” She attempted to lift the omega but Delia was having none of it. Patsy groaned defeated. “Fine,” she muttered standing and walking away. “If you insist, but I’m getting a blanket, these tiles are freezing.” She’d just reached the doorway when she crashed to the ground. Delia had tackled her. Delia had full-on rugby tackled her to the floor.

The alpha had always been lead to believe that omegas were submissive creatures in heat, meek, needing to be looked after. But Delia seemed the complete opposite, commanding and insistent, and anything but meek.

Patsy found herself being turned over and mounted by a now naked Delia, her own dressing gown torn open as Delia sought skin. She didn’t have time to feel uncomfortable at the exposure because Delia was sat astride her hips, grinding against her, her eyes slipping closed as she sighed out her relief. Patsy just lay there and watched. 

Delia seemed to find a rhythm that suited her, surprisingly slow given the urgency with which she’d taken Patsy down but the contact apparently calmed her. She gazed down at the blonde from beneath heavy eyelids. “Christ Patsy, you’re beautiful,” she whimpered, hands stroking up Patsy’s torso, her thumbs skimming the underside of the alpha’s breasts. The new sensation of another person touching her breasts made Patsy’s hips buck against the brunette, making her cry out with a grin. “Do you like how that feels sweetheart?”

Patsy nodded. “This is supposed to be about you though,” she protested, gripping Delia’s thighs.

Chuckling, Delia stretched languidly along Patsy’s body, slipping her hands beneath her to cradle her shoulders. “I enjoy it when you enjoy yourself too.” She kissed her sweetly, and Patsy’s hands tenderly stroked up Delia’s thighs, coming to rest on her hips, adding pressure to the smaller woman’s movements. 

The kiss grew hungry as skin moved against skin. Patsy could see what Delia meant about electricity, the woman felt utterly glorious against her, her weight bearing her down into the floor, surrounded by her scent, her slickness coating her abdomen as they rocked together. Reluctantly, she tore her lips from Delia’s. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Nostrils flared, Delia bit down on her own lip as she stared into Patsy’s eyes, tension sizzling between them. “What do you want to do to me?”

Aggressive instincts reared up inside Patsy and she pushed Delia up to sitting, grasping her hips hard and bucking against her.

Delia licked her lips and leered down at Patsy. “Is that all you’ve got Alpha?”

Oh the omega was asking for it. Patsy was truly cursing her pills in this moment, she wanted to take Delia properly, make her her own. That not being an option she sat up quickly, almost unseating Delia if she hadn’t wrapped her arm around her, and scrambled to her knees. She lay the woman on her back, Delia gasping at the contact with the cold tiles. Dragging her tongue up her neck, tasting the intense arousal in her scent, Patsy barely resisted digging her teeth into Delia’s skin. Instead she dug her fingers into her hips as she hovered over the young woman whose ankles had locked behind her back.

For once gentle touches were the last thing on her mind, and she sunk three fingers straight into Delia’s slick heat. The omega tensed around her as the most magnificent groan rumbled in her throat, vibrating against Patsy’s lips. She pulled her fingers out, only to plunge back in again, and again and again. She dragged her face away from the brunette’s neck, desperate to witness everything that was going on around her. She watched Delia’s face, pupils blown and fire in her eyes as she grit her teeth, panting hard every time Patsy entered her. Her fingernails were digging so hard into Patsy’s shoulders she was sure to draw blood. The smaller woman was rocking against her, legs holding her close, meeting her thrust for thrust, making Patsy’s knuckles pound against her soft flesh even harder. She glanced down, groaning at the sight of her fingers disappearing inside her omega and she picked up speed. Delia’s panting turned into whimpers, her inner muscles rippling around Patsy’s fingers. Patsy was trying not to be distracted by Delia’s breasts; small, beautiful, full breasts, tipped with hard coral. Her mouth watered again and she descended on them, her lips pulling at skin, tasting the salt of her sweat, feeling goosebumps rise against her tongue. She sucked hard, Delia crying out, one hand reaching down Patsy’s back and dragging her fingernails across the hardworking muscles. When Patsy released her she marvelled at the red mark left behind, lathing it with her tongue, knowing that for days at least Delia would have a physical memento of what they had done here.

One of Delia’s hands fell away from Patsy’s shoulder, and reached between them, cupping her own breast and offering it up to Patsy. At first Patsy simply pressed her face to it, stroking her cheek across the skin, Delia sighing at the touch. But when the swollen nipple grazed the corner of her mouth instinct took over and her tongue swirled around the bud. 

“Oh fy duw…Patsy!” Delia’s hand moved from her breast to thread through Patsy’s hair. “You do have a clever tongue!”

The tugging at her scalp sent a bolt of sizzling energy to Patsy’s core. She vowed that once she’d satisfied Delia and gotten her comfortable, she’d find somewhere quiet to take care of herself.

Delia tugged again, pulling the blonde’s mouth from her breast to meet her own bruisingly, tongues clashing. And there was that change in her scent, Delia’s passage clutching at her fingers. 

It was too soon for Patsy. She might not have been interested in slow and gentle but that didn’t mean she wanted it to be over so quickly. Carefully, hoping Delia wouldn’t notice, she shallowed her thrusts, reducing her speed incrementally.

The fingers in her hair tightened as Delia growled. “Don’t you dare!” She bit down on Patsy’s bottom lip and the blonde was sure she would explode. “Don’t you dare slow down!” Digging her heels into the alpha’s back, Delia lifted her pelvis off the tiles, riding Patsy’s fingers hard.

Supporting both their weight on one arm, Patsy found an unexpected turn of speed, hammering into her omega gleefully.

“Mmmm close…” Delia grunted, her head falling back. “Patsy I’m close!”

Patsy’s eyes widened and her nostrils flared, able to see Delia’s face for the first time as she approached climax. She growled at the magnificent sight. The omega’s forehead glistened, a bead of sweat tumbling from her temple, down her neck and between her breasts, eyes screwed shut, her eyebrows rising as she climbed higher and higher, mouth wide open and the extent of her vocalisation a tiny high pitched shriek at the end of every short breath.

“Come on darling girl,” Patsy whispered. “I want to hear you.”

Delia granted her wish, a scream tearing from her throat as her body shook uncontrollably. Her legs wrapped tighter around Patsy’s back, drawing them together, the alpha’s hips pressing behind her hand, the closest they could come to being truly connected in the circumstances. It did however restrict Patsy’s ability to continue thrusting into Delia, pushing her to the very limits of her orgasm. So instead she crooked her fingers, stroking the wall of muscle around them, fascinated when she encountered a small, smooth patch that made her omega buck fitfully.

“No,” Delia wheezed. “Stop please.”

Patsy stilled. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, searching Delia’s face. “Did I hurt you?”

Delia shook her head, clutching Patsy’s face with both hands. “No,” she kissed the alpha sweetly. “I just…can you just press into me for a while? Please?”

“Of course darling,” Patsy purred, laying down against the petite body beneath her, resting against her own hand so Delia could rock gently against her for as long as she needed. She kissed across the brunette’s cheeks, enjoying the feeling of the woman’s sighs breezing across her skin. She soon returned to her mouth, running her tongue along soft lips.

Delia giggled before sucking her tongue into her mouth. Patsy’s breath caught in her throat, her hips canting against Delia’s, provoking a groan from the smaller woman.

“Careful cariad.”

“Sorry,” Patsy murmured, slowly withdrawing her fingers.

“No please!” Delia whined “I want you right where you are.”

Patsy chuckled, pressing back into the woman’s beautiful body, Delia releasing a shuddering breath, relaxing into the floor.

“You’re very demanding aren’t you Miss Busby?”

The brunette’s head shot up, concern creasing her brow. “Am I asking too much? Are you uncomfortable?”

Shaking her head, Patsy pressed kisses along Delia’s collarbone. “I’ll do whatever you want me to Delia.” 

A finger tucked under her chin, encouraging Patsy up to meet Delia’s eyes. “I’ve told you, I want you to enjoy yourself as well. If you’re not then please tell me.”

“Delia,” Patsy placed a kiss on the brunette’s lips. “I can assure you that I am very happy being right here with you.”

Fingers absently stroking Patsy’s face, Delia gazed into her eyes, smiling. “Really?”

Patsy nodded, content to be brought down into a lazy kiss. She was happier than she was willing to admit to Delia. Happier than she was willing to admit to herself in all honesty. She couldn’t remember feeling this at peace in one persons company before. She was fully aware that Delia’s affection was entirely down to her heat, that she would never have been interested in her otherwise. She was also aware that her willingness to let Delia in, and undoubtedly the strength of her own feelings were down to her suppressed hormones and the pheromones flying around. Once Delia’s heat passed it would all fade quickly, then they’d have to navigate social awkwardness on the ward until Delia finished her rotation.

But she didn’t want to think about that now. For the first time in her adult life she wanted to indulge herself, to let herself be happy, to experience everything she could with the petite woman who was now beginning to rock beneath her.

“Has it started again darling?” she queried, pressing her forehead to the omega’s. “If they’re going to happen this quickly I’m not sure I can keep up with you.” Patsy chuckled looking deeply into sparkling blue eyes.

“No, it’s not that. I…umm…” Delia flushed bright red, something Patsy hadn’t seen her do since she’d found her in the linen cupboard and now seemed incongruous with the confident young woman she’d gotten to know since. 

It made her heart flip flop a little. “What is it?” the blonde asked tenderly, noting that she couldn’t actually smell Delia at the moment.

“I…oh it’s stupid,” Delia stuttered, covering her face with her hands.

“I highly doubt that.” As she didn’t have any hands free to uncover Delia’s face Patsy settled for peppering the woman’s knuckles with small kisses. “You can tell me.”

Delia peeked between her fingers, presumably assessing her sincerity. Patsy just raised her eyebrows at her.

The brunette puffed out a huge breath. “I want to know what it’s like to do that when I’m not…desperate.”

It was a moment before she met Patsy’s eye. The blonde shrugged. “I see nothing wrong with that.”

A dainty hand finally left the blushing face, stroking through Patsy’s hair. “You’re sure? I know it’s not particularly romantic on the kitchen floor, I know you didn’t want to do it here anyway so are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Well I’d gladly take you to bed, but as we’re here I don’t mind in the slightest Deels.” Patsy turned her head and kissed Delia’s palm.

“Deels?” the brunette whispered. “I like that.”

The look in Delia’s eyes caught Patsy off guard, as did the tenderness in the kiss that followed, and the alpha forgot that this had anything to do with mating cycles and heat. She just let herself be surrounded and filled with the warmth and closeness of the moment, her hips instinctually rocking gently against the beautiful omega.

Delia hummed into the kiss, placing her feet on the floor and tilting her pelvis to take Patsy in deeper. The simple intimacy of it all made Patsy’s eyes prickle.

“How does it feel?” she murmured into Delia’s mouth, her tongue reaching out to trace the line of her lower lip.

“Feels good,” Delia breathed, her palms caressing down the alpha’s back. “So much less intense. I don’t feel like I’m going to explode with every move.”

“In that case, you just lie back and let me look after you.” Patsy shifted lower, gently pulling out and pushing back in, finding a slow rhythm that made Delia sigh. For the first time that day she didn’t feel like she was fucking the younger woman. This was more akin to making love, and it filled her with contentment. She kissed down Delia’s neck, lovingly exploring every inch of skin, eager to find out what Delia liked, delighting in the occasional gasp or whimper she provoked as she journeyed across the omega’s chest, more than happy to be bringing Delia pleasure rather than driving her towards orgasm.

As she kissed the underside of Delia’s breast, Patsy’s nose brushed over a softened nipple, the little nub as relaxed as Delia…for the moment. She stroked her nose over it a few times, intrigued by the way it made the brunette twitch as the skin puckered.

“You really are a tease,” Delia giggled, her fingers tickling the fine hairs at the back of Patsy’s neck.

Patsy grinned and dragged her tongue from the underside of Delia’s breast and over the nipple before pulling away to blow across the damp flesh, delighted to see it stand to attention as Delia gasped, her inner muscles squeezing around Patsy’s fingers, encouraging the blonde to press into her just a little harder. 

The image of Delia looking so relaxed, her lower lip caught between her teeth, it made the alpha’s heart stutter. She would gladly keep this up all day if Delia wanted her to. She kissed the pert nipple in front of her and shifted sideways to give the other breast some much needed attention. Wrapping her lips around the soft bud she suckled gently, rippling her tongue over it as it hardened. She hummed at the sensation of Delia fluttering against her fingers.

“Oh…cariad,” the omega whimpered, burying her hands in blonde hair, holding Patsy in place. “I like that…ah…”

Patsy hummed again, and the fluttering inside Delia intensified.

“…Patsy…I think I’m gonna…oh!”

The younger woman’s hips bucked just once, muscles pulsing rather than clenching, her back arching as though in a lazy stretch. It was beautiful, and Patsy felt honoured to witness it. The hands in her hair coaxed her up the brunette’s twitching body, sighing happily. She claimed Delia’s lips.

“That was lovely sweetheart,” Delia murmured into the kiss. “Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary Deels, I assure you.”

The smile that greeted Patsy when she relinquished Delia’s lips was radiant, but the simple happiness gave way to something devilish.

“Do you want to rest? Or…” Delia deliberately squeezed around Patsy’s fingers, scraping her teeth over her lip.

Patsy stared at her aghast a moment, before laughing incredulously. “You, Delia, are insatiable.”

Delia rolled her hips, the grin on her face truly wicked. “You’re welcome to say no.”

Blood throbbing in her veins, Patsy swallowed hard. “If you want to keep going then I am at your service.” She crooked her fingers, hooking onto the intriguing spot she’d found before.

Delia’s head fell back with a gasped laugh. “I’m very glad to hear that cariad. Now,” she pushed up on her elbows, glancing down at where their bodies connected. “How many fingers are you using?”

“Umm…” Patsy’s mind went blank at the look in Delia’s eyes. She had to look down herself and count. “Three. I’m using three.”

Nostrils flaring, Delia nodded. “Will you add the fourth please?”

“Are you sure?” Patsy stuttered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t sweet girl, I promise.” The omega stroked a strand of blonde out of Patsy’s face and behind her ear. “Please?”

The alpha hesitated for a moment, then rolled to the side to lie next to Delia, withdrawing from her. She looked at her glistening finger trying to decide the best way to do this. She really didn’t want to cause Delia pain. But it was her smallest finger, and even though she was no longer in the throes of heat Delia was still wonderfully wet. She shuffled down the brunette’s body, lifting a lithe leg to rest over her own hip, opening the woman up just as she’d done in the bath. “Are you ready?”

At Delia’s nod, Patsy stacked her fingers and slowly pushed into her.

Delia sucked in a deep breath before dropping her chin to her chest and groaning it back out again.

Patsy pulled out and pushed back in again. “All right?” she whispered into the charged silence, watching Delia’s face avidly for any hint of discomfort.

“Uh huh,” Delia reassured brightly, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. “But I want more.”

“More?!” Patsy cried. Her eyes felt like they were going to bug out of her skull. “What do you mean more? I’m right up to my knuckles here!”

“Sssshhh,” Delia placated as she leant down to kiss Patsy, reaching between her legs to grasp the blonde’s wrist. “I can take it, don’t worry.” And with that she tucked Patsy’s thumb in between her fingers, lifted her hips slightly off the floor and pushed down against the hand she still held.

Patsy was transfixed by the sight of all five of her digits slipping into Delia’s warmth. It shouldn’t be possible to take that much surely! But the way Delia was moving you could almost believe…wait…no surely not…

“Deels,” Patsy croaked. “Are you trying to take my whole hand?”

The smirk on Delia’s face was answer enough. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” She rocked down again, taking another few millimetres.

“But, but…” Patsy sputtered. “That’s just a myth! It can’t be done!”

Delia chuckled. “If a baby can get out then I’m sure if done carefully a hand can get in. And you got me so relaxed just now I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” As if to make her point, Patsy’s knuckles popped past the band of muscle at Delia’s entrance, her breath leaving her in a series of gasps as her body quaked.

Patsy’s mouth watered, and she had to swallow several times to make her voice work. “Was that…?”

“An orgasm?” Delia panted. “Yes, it was.”

The blonde stared at the smaller woman, humbled. “Do you want me to keep going?” she breathed.

Delia nodded. “Please. Just be gentle.”

“I will.” Patsy latched onto Delia’s nipple, swirling her tongue soothingly over the bud, making the brunette sigh as her hand twisted slowly.

The omega lay back on the tiles, arms laid out over her head, breathing evenly in through her nose and out through her mouth, trusting her alpha to look after her needs. It made Patsy’s chest swell with pride.

It was slow going, but Delia’s muscles relaxed incrementally, allowing more of Patsy’s hand to slide past them. As her thumb knuckle pressed against her, Delia hissed.

“Am I hurting you?” Patsy asked, concern tightening her chest.

“It’s all right cariad, I’m fine,” Delia murmured, stroking Patsy’s hair.

“I don’t want to hurt you Delia.”

The omega’s eyes finally opened, locking onto Patsy’s face, offering her a small reassuring smile. “You’re not hurting me, I promise. It is a little painful but it’s a nice pain, it feels good. So stop fretting, you’re so nearly there.”

Patsy was desperate to reach up and kiss the woman, but she’d need Delia to move and that would set them back in their objective. So instead she shifted, rolling onto her knees and manoeuvring over Delia’s leg to kneel between her thighs. She tried desperately to minimise the movement of her hand, though Delia gasped and shuddered anyway. Settling on her knees and elbows, Patsy bowed her head to place tender kisses on the brunette’s belly, lightly flexing her fingers inside Delia to relieve the cramp that was trying to develop in her wrist. Delia groaned, tangling both hands in Patsy’s hair. Patsy thought she caught a whiff of Delia’s growing arousal in the air, the omega’s heat reasserting itself but she forced herself to ignore it. She had to remain calm, in control.

Carefully, she applied a little pressure, her thumb knuckle pressing against Delia once more. She hummed against the woman’s belly, her hand turning…and she was through. A trickle of fluid seeped past her hand as she slipped in up to her wrist, Delia’s breath frozen as she fought her body’s instinct to tense, fingers digging into Patsy’s scalp. Patsy’s digits naturally curled into her palm, making Delia gasp and flutter, so she stilled entirely. This was Delia’s experience. She’d tell Patsy what she wanted once she’d calmed.

Never in her life did Patsy think she’d be this close to another woman, this intimately connected. Feeling a lump rising in her throat, she screwed her eyes shut and pressed her face to the omega’s belly. She would not cry. This would not make her cry. Especially not in front of this woman.

The fingers in her hair relaxed and began to stroke through the strands. “Are you all right cariad?”

“Just peachy Deels.” Patsy placed an open mouthed kiss to the skin below her, and looked up into Delia’s deep blue eyes. “How do you feel darling girl?”

Delia sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t even describe how it feels…Just the concept that we’re so deeply connected right now it’s just…I can’t get my head around it.”

The blonde puffed out a gentle laugh. “I’m the same.” She turned her head to kiss Delia’s palm.

The omega’s other hand left her head, drifting down between them, exploring their point of connection. “Oh fy duw,” she sighed, clutching Patsy’s wrist. “I can’t believe you actually did it!”

“Neither can I,” Patsy squeaked, admiring the sight before her. “I always thought Anne was winding me up when she said she’d done this.”

“Who’s Anne?” Delia frowned.

Rolling her eyes Patsy shook her head. “Old school friend, no-one important.” The last thing she wanted to be thinking about right now was that woman’s smirking face. “Should I just hold still and you move if you want to? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Delia nodded, taking a deep breath as she barely tilted her pelvis. “Oh!” she cried, hands fumbling at the blonde.

Patsy caught a flailing limb with her free hand and held tight. “I’ve got you Delia, it’s all right.”

“You’ve got me?” the brunette queried vacantly, rocking her hips again.

“Always,” Patsy crooned, kissing the smaller woman’s knuckles.

The omega was barely moving an inch in any direction at most, yet she seemed to be utterly lost to the sensations. Muscles twitched around Patsy’s fist erratically as though they neither knew what to make of the situation. One particularly strong twitch caused her fingers to flex slightly.

“Ah!” Delia cried out breathlessly.

“Sorry I’m sorry!” Patsy hissed, kissing Delia’s hip bone.

“No! Do that again!”

So Patsy flexed her fingers, and Delia gasped.

“Ah! Yes!” Delia wrapped a leg around Patsy’s back. “Oh Patsy keep doing that!”

The blonde desperately tried to keep her movements slow, tried to breath between each flex, but the low keening moan that rolled out of Delia, combined with her ever increasing scent, not to mention the incredible lewd sounds coming from Delia’s body…it was all a bit distracting.

The omega’s pelvis pulsed up and down ever so slightly, her muscles starting to bear down around Patsy in a regular rhythm. 

It didn’t take long.

Everything Delia had suddenly tightened, Patsy’s hand held in a vice before Delia’s walls started rippling.  
“Oh! Bwchio!” Delia groaned long and hard. “It’s…oh!”

The rippling grew stronger, pumping around Patsy’s fist. She tried desperately to follow Delia’s movements but her hips were moving so erratically it was impossible.

“Cachid!…Not…not stopping!…Arghhh!” the omega shrieked, clawing at the floor.

Patsy could only assume this orgasm was feeding off itself, the muscles clenching down on her hand to reduce stimulation, but Delia’s spasmodic movements were further stimulating the super sensitised tissues, making the muscles clench harder and her movements more frantic, creating a feedback loop.

She didn’t dare try and pull out, not knowing what damage the move might cause, but she didn’t know what else to do as she watched tears spill from Delia’s eyes down her temples.

“Pats…” the brunette gasped desperately. “Ah!…I can’t!…I can’t take it!”

Using her free forearm Patsy tried to pin down Delia’s pelvis, putting as much weight on her as she could while trying not to injure her. The omega continued to buck against her for what felt like an eternity, her face ruddy with exertion, unable to get enough air to vocalise. Panic was edging further into Patsy’s brain, she simply didn’t know what to do for the poor girl.

Eventually Delia grunted and Patsy found herself being forcibly expelled from the brunette’s body as she went limp.

Shocked, Patsy waited in the thick silence, watching for any sign of life beyond the rise and fall of Delia’s chest. “Delia?”

No response. Patsy scrambled up the woman’s body, palming her face, lifting an eyelid to check her pupil reactions. “Come on Delia…Deels please…” she whispered, nuzzling Delia’s temple.

This roused the omega who seemed so much smaller in this moment, her eyelids fluttering, belatedly acknowledging her alpha’s presence as she drew a deep breath. “Pats?”

“I’m here!” Patsy kissed the woman’s face over and over, trying to control her own breath. “You scared me Delia.”

“Sorry,” Delia rasped, giggling quietly, holding Patsy’s wrists. “I don’t think we’ll be trying that one again.

“No, I think that’s sensible.” The blonde pressed her forehead to Delia’s, the adrenalin of the moment dissipating and leaving her exhausted. 

“Shame though.” From under hooded eyes Delia smiled. “It was really good until it all got out of control.”

Patsy left Delia’s body only long enough to retrieve both their dressing gowns, returning to roll Delia over so she was lying on top of the alpha, the garments draped over her, held safely. “Yes well, I’m sure we can find something that feels as good that won’t make you pass out.” A tear snuck past her eyelids as they both caught their breath.

Unfortunately Delia noticed, wiping it away with her thumb. “What’s the matter Pats?”

Patsy swallowed against the lump that had returned to her throat, and sighed. “I’m so sorry Delia, I should have stayed in control of myself.”

Though she resisted, Delia pulled her face around to meet her eyes, kissing her sweetly. “What are you talking about? It wasn’t your fault Patsy, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But…” She was silenced by a shaky finger against her lips.

“No buts. Now just hold me for a while will you?”

Nodding, Patsy shifted Delia higher so she could cradle her, stroking the hair at her neck as her breathing finally evened out and she felt the woman relax against her. 

She tried not to beat herself up, but it was in her nature. This was what had always worried her about being an alpha, the potential to loose control, to harm her omega in some way. Not that Delia was hers.

A snuffle brought her out of her thoughts, and she realised that Delia had fallen asleep. With some effort, she managed to get to standing with Delia held tight in her arms. The poor omega was dead to the world. Patsy stumbled, exhausted towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've heard one or two of you have been asking NSH if she's writing these. She's not, she's just playing Jiminy Cricket.
> 
> I've now given in and gotten a tumblr account, no idea how to use it or link to it here, but my username is Ms-Shady if you can find me using that, so come and say hi if you fancy.


	4. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy finally gets some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few content warnings for this chapter, it's probably going to be the heaviest and most angsty one in this story, which shouldn't come as too much of a surprise, we all know what Patsy is like.
> 
> There is an element of restraint in this one, and an attempt to hit/strike in self defence, fingers crossed these don't come across as too much or out of character, if they do feel free to give me a heads up.
> 
> And Patsy's anatomy, as an alpha, is similar to that of a transman once they start testosterone, or that of some intersex people, and she experiences something akin to gender dysphoria/body dysmorphia. I hope that I have been suitably sensitive in my handling of these issues but as above do tell me if I haven't, either here or on Tumblr at [Ms Shady](https://ms-shady.tumblr.com)

The brunette was unreasonably angelic in her sleep. And something of a limpet too. When Patsy had gotten them to the bedroom shortly before 11 o’clock she’d been too tired to try and wrestle the comatose Delia into sleepwear, so she’d settled her in snuggly beneath the sheets. She’d thought about seeing to her own needs but instead quickly changed into her trusty old flannel pyjamas and climbed into the opposite side of the bed. She left a respectable distance between them, not wanting to impose on Delia, despite her alpha side screaming to be closer to her omega.

She wasn’t sure if Delia was being driven by her own hormones or if she was just cold, but it hadn’t taken long for her to unconsciously seek Patsy out. And so now in the early hours of the morning she found herself with Delia laying half on top of her, one leg hooked possessively over her hip, and an arm that had found it’s way under her pyjama shirt to wrap securely around her ribs. And Patsy wasn’t complaining. At least this close she’d know quickly if Delia was in any pain or distress.

Her fingers had been tracing mindless patterns up and down the woman’s arm for a while, when she felt a nose pressed to her throat.

“Hmm…what time is it?” Delia croaked.

Patsy shifted to get a look at the clock on her bedside table. “Just gone half past 2. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Delia murmured placing a palm on the blonde’s cheek and pulling her down into a lazy kiss. Patsy was very happy to succumb to it. Delia was soft and warm, and there was no urgency to the kiss, only a desire to be close. Or at least that’s how it felt on Patsy’s part. 

When Delia settled her head back onto Patsy’s shoulder the alpha kissed the tip of her nose, then the bridge of it, the space between her eyes and across both brows. Delia tried to snuggle closer, a small smile on her still sleepy face.

Blue eyes peeped open, examining Patsy’s face in the dark. “Have you slept?”

Patsy nodded. “A little.”

Those same eyes narrowed at her now. “Fibber.”

Well that was disconcerting. Patsy prided herself on being difficult to read. It was easier to keep people at arms length that way.

Delia pulled her from her surprise by clambering on top of her, her dark hair cascading down around them like a canopy. “Too much on your mind?” she asked, her fingertips wandering the small amount of Patsy’s chest not covered by her shirt.

“I’m fine.” Patsy tugged Delia down into a more passionate kiss, her hands gliding down the smooth skin of her back. She heard a quiet moan catch in the omega’s throat as she arched lightly against her. “Do you need me darling?”

“Mmm don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Delia chuckled. “You know full well it hasn’t started again, I think you broke it with that last one. But as we’re both awake…”

Delia leaned down and placed a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Patsy’s throat. The blonde couldn’t breath, the sensation overwhelming. Just the sound of Delia’s lips against her skin was enough to make her melt, but the feeling was like fire streaming down her body to rage between her legs. She’d never felt anything like it before. “Oh Delia,” she eventually gasped.

She felt Delia smile against her neck. “You like that?”

The blonde couldn’t answer. So she wrapped her arms tight around Delia and rolled them over. At least that was her intention.

“Oh no you don’t,” Delia chuckled, blocking the move. “I want you right here.”

Patsy squirmed, Delia undoing a shirt button and kissing the newly revealed skin. “Delia…” Another button went, exposing more nerve endings to be stimulated. It was too much. “Delia wait!” Patsy panted, crossing her arms over her face.

Delia’s lips and hands left her skin, and her weight lifted off her torso. “Cariad? What is it?”

Oh Lord Patsy just wanted the woman to hold her and tell her everything was all right but that would not be the outcome of this moment. Delia was only going to laugh at her.

“Sweetheart? You’re shaking, what’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know how to do this,” Patsy whimpered.

A hand grasped her wrist for a split second before disappearing. “How to do what Patsy?”

If the bed could just swallow her up that would be preferable to this torment.

“To let you…do things to me!”

The silence grew thicker, heart thudding and nausea settling in her stomach as she was forced to wait, though she’d rather bolt. The bed jostled slightly and then dipped beside her.

“Would you prefer I didn’t touch you?” Delia asked quietly.

Patsy shrugged. She wanted Delia to touch her more than anything, but admitting to that?

“That’s not a response Patsy. Are you embarrassed?”

The mortified groan escaped the blonde unbidden.

“Patsy please.” She could feel Delia fidgeting beside her. “I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Frustration roared up inside the alpha. “I want you to touch me!” Patsy growled. “I really want you to touch me but I don’t know…what’s going to happen!”

“Well I think you know what might happen. I mean, at the hospital…”

Patsy rolled away from the brunette. “Oh don’t remind me about that!”

Delia finally rested a hand on Patsy’s arms, and the touch made her entire limb erupt in goosebumps. “Why are you so ashamed even at the idea of this?”

“I don’t know!” Patsy punched out at the nearest pillow before burying her face in it. “I want to give in to you! I want to let you touch me but I don’t know how!” she whined petulantly.

“All right cariad, all right.” Delia stroked blonde hair out of the way and kissed the back of Patsy’s neck, sending tingles along the older woman’s scalp. “First things first, we need you nice and relaxed. Will you let me rub your back for you?”

Patsy sighed into the pillow. “If you want to,” she mumbled.

“You’re really not comfortable asking for things for yourself, are you?”

The blonde shrugged.

It was Delia’s turn to sigh. “We’re going to work on that sweetheart.”

Patsy could have wept with relief when Delia finally placed her hands on her, the slow movement and gentle pressure just melting her muscles. Patsy felt like she could float away. 

When Delia pressed into a particularly tender spot next to her shoulder blade she drew a sharp breath.

“Is it too much?” Delia queried, her hands stilling.

“No Deels, it’s fine,” Patsy breathed, trying to encourage her back to relax.

“You will tell me if you need to stop, right? For any reason?”

The blonde nodded.

“Oh so now I get a solid affirmative do I?” Delia exclaimed indignantly.

Patsy giggled, reaching over her shoulder to grab Delia’s hand and kiss her knuckles before releasing her.

“I’m not surprised you’re a little sore,” Delia remarked, squeezing Patsy’s traps, provoking a groan from the alpha. “You’ve worked so hard for me today. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to keep thanking me Deels, really.”

“I just don’t want you to ever think I’m not grateful.” Hesitantly, the brunette pushed the shirt up Patsy’s back. “Oh Pats, I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I really scratched you up didn’t I.” She leant down and kissed the marks she’d left. They stung a little, but it sent a pleasant shiver down Patsy’s spine.

“I was too busy to notice,” Patsy replied in a voice that she hoped came across as sultry. She was still fighting her anxiety, but Delia’s proximity and her hands against her bare skin…it was making her whole body fizz.

“Hmm, I suppose you were,” Delia chuckled, kissing down Patsy’s spine. “You’ve taken such good care of me, I’d really like to take care of you now. May I help you out of your shirt cariad?”

“If you like darling.”

Delia tutted as she straddled Patsy’s lower back, guiding the blonde’s arms out of the warm fabric. “I’m going to assume that’s your equivalent of a yes for now.” She eased the bunched shirt over Patsy’s head, discarding it when she was free. And then she lay down on Patsy’s back. Every nerve ending in her skin caught fire, her toes curled and her breath shuddered out of her.

“All right?” Delia whispered against her ear and Patsy nodded frantically. 

When Delia’s tongue flicked at her earlobe all her blood rushed south and she felt herself swell.

“Shit!” She scrambled out from under Delia, vaguely aware of the brunette indignantly shouting her name as she leapt off the bed. She’d only put a step or two between herself and the bed when she was hauled backwards, her arse landing on the very edge of the mattress, a warm body once again at her back.

“Please don’t run away from me cariad,” Delia pleaded, sitting against her, pressing her forehead to the back of Patsy’s neck.

The breath across her skin made her twitch. Patsy screwed up her face as she clamped her hand against her groin, the unnatural prominence pressing into her palm.

“Talk to me Patsy, or tell me to get off you, I don’t care, just don’t run away.”

A humiliated shriek forced it’s way through Patsy’s clenched teeth as she squeezed and pulled at herself violently.

“Stop it what are you doing?!” Delia desperately tried to pull Patsy’s hands away, or at least subdue them.

Patsy fell back against the smaller woman seated behind her, just wanting her to make everything better. “Why do I have to be like this?!” 

The arm that wrapped around her waist gave some comfort, but she was very aware of the hand clasping hers at the juncture of her legs.

“I don’t understand sweetheart. Like what?”

“Like…this!” she spat, smacking her fist against her pelvis, making herself flinch. “This…stupid…pathetic alpha reaction!”

She could almost hear the gears grinding in Delia’s brain. “I thought you couldn’t get an erection?”

“I can’t!” Patsy really wanted to throw herself down on the floor and kick and scream like a child, but her upbringing and sense of decorum would not let her. “I’d almost prefer the erection to having this ridiculous thing…pop out!”

“Absolutely nothing about you is ridiculous Patsy.” Delia squeezed her tight, soft lips against her shoulder.

Tears broke free from their defences to stream down her face as a sob choked her throat.

“Oh sweetheart!” Finally releasing Patsy’s wrist, Delia stroked at her hair, rocking the alpha gently. “You know there is nothing to be ashamed of. We might be rare but we are normal, in a way.”

Patsy laughed mirthlessly. “I’ve never felt anything like normal. My friend Anne presented when she was 13, and her uncle was an alpha, he guided her and she relished what she was. She would always gloat about the things she got up to with all the pretty young omegas that threw themselves at her during the holidays. It was repugnant, and she knew I hated the way she talked. So when I presented just before I turned 18 I…I didn’t know how to handle the whole situation, I’d been so relieved that I hadn’t taken after either of my parents until that point…My headmistress had to call my father, and despite him being an alpha too, all the support I got from him was my first batch of suppressants.”

Delia groaned behind her. “Patsy I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I presume Anne was no help?”

“She delighted in taunting me for being a late bloomer, and bludgeoning me with the crudest details of her exploits. I swore I’d never treat an omega the way she treated hers.”

She felt Delia shake her head against her shoulder, sucking at her teeth. “It’s no wonder you’re uncomfortable with your alpha side. If only I’d known you back then, I’d have thumped Anne for you.

Delia’s gallantry made Patsy’s stomach flutter. She was gobsmacked at herself for sharing this much. Despite having worked together for nearly a month she’d barely known the little omega properly for a day.

“Mind you,” Delia continued, “I only presented 8 months ago so I was a late bloomer too. And it does not run in my family so that was a quite a shock. My tad always joked I was the milkman’s.”

A puff of almost laughter escaped Patsy’s mouth. “Yet it didn’t turn you into a whining, pathetic excuse of a human being.”

“You are none of those things Patsy.” Delia stroked aside the blonde’s hair and placed a kiss behind her ear. “You are an intelligent, compassionate, dedicated woman—”

Patsy couldn’t help the snort of derision.

“No Patsy you are. I’ve been watching you since I joined the ward and I can only hope I’ll be half the nurse you are.”

Swallowing hard against the growing lump in her throat, Patsy struggled to formulate a response. She wanted to point out that Delia had all the potential to exceed her but suspected she’d be told off for deflecting. She sighed. “You shouldn’t let me bore you with all this self-pitying drivel Deels.”

“Hey!” The younger woman sat up straight behind her. “You could never bore me. Now, what set this off? Is there some side effect to your medication?”

Patsy groaned. She’d almost forgotten this was the inevitable direction of this conversation. “It’s subsided now, so don’t worry about it.”

“Patsy,” Delia warned.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde took a deep breath to calm and refocus herself. Delia only needed facts, not more of her misplaced emotions. “The alpha suppressants weren’t developed for female physiology, so it has some…quirks. At least for me, I don’t know any other female alphas who take them.”

“What kind of quirks?”

“They’re meant to block the alpha hormones surge but not make a male alpha impotent. The equivalent effect for a female alpha would be preventing the metamorphosis of the clitoris into the…male member—”

“Patsy you’re a nurse, just say penis.”

Patsy shuddered. She felt Delia suppress her giggles behind her. “Sorry Pats. Go on.”

“Only it doesn’t entirely prevent it. It’s like it gets stuck on the very cusp between the two anatomies.”

“I see,” Delia said evenly.

The blonde sat stock still, just waiting for Delia to pull away, disgusted.

Instead, the arm around her waist squeezed. “Say no if you don’t want me to, but…” Delia’s hand drifted down to rest on Patsy’s lower abdomen. “May I?”

Patsy hesitantly placed her own hand on Delia’s. Was she ready for this? “Are you sure you want to?…I don’t think I could cope if you were repulsed.”

Delia interlaced her fingers with the alpha. “That won’t happen, I assure you. I only want you to feel good. And if making you feel good means I don’t touch you, then that’s fine too. I won’t think any less of you.”

It felt like being at the eye of the storm. Her mind was so often a tumult of thoughts tripping over each other, but in this moment, in Delia’s arms, with the assurance that the choice was hers and would be respected…it actually allowed the potential positives to come through clearer. After all, she never intended to find herself in this position again, and Delia…well she was lovely, and…rather beautiful.

Fingers shaking she guided Delia’s hand lower. A shuddering breath over her shoulder made her skin erupt in goosebumps.

“Are you sure cariad?” Delia whispered right next to her ear.

Patsy nodded. “I want to know what it’s like…and preferably with someone who…”

Delia’s response was so quiet she would have missed it if the brunette weren’t so close. “Who what Patsy?”

“…Who cares about how I feel.”

“I do care about you Pats, I really do.”

Patsy dipped her head, grazing her nose against Delia’s, both women’s breath growing slow and deep.

The look on Delia’s face, what little she could actually see of it from her position, could only be described as gently happy. “I’ll stop whenever you need me to, I promise.” She leaned in to give Patsy a soft peck, pulling away again just enough to examine the blonde’s expression.

Patsy’s eyes closed when the brunette’s lips returned to hers, the kiss so tender it filled her with peace. She spread her legs a little wider and placed Delia’s hand between her thighs, the barrier of her pyjamas preventing the sensation growing too intense when Delia cupped her sex, pressing against her softly. Her own hand retreated to grasp the edge of the mattress, trusting Delia would be gentle. When the omega’s hand moved she inhaled sharply, the simple pressure tightening every muscle in her body. Circles. Delia’s whole hand was moving in small slow circles, the pad of her palm pressing just right over Patsy’s clitoris. Already she could feel her abdomen starting to tense, and her clit throb.

Delia’s lips stilled against hers, her mouth hanging open, her breath heavy. “…I can feel you…oh Patsy…”

Normally when her…prominence made an appearance it was with a rush of discomfort and shame, if she was conscious at the time. It had a nasty habit of developing as she slept, so she’d wake up to instant mortification. But here, now, under Delia’s…loving ministrations it almost felt like she was blossoming. Pressure surged along her limbs as it reached it’s full size and she tensed, suddenly too sensitive.

Delia must have sensed it, the movement of her hand ceasing, providing only a light pressure as Patsy fought to control her breath.

“It’s all right cariad, it’s all right,” Delia whispered. “Do you need to stop?”

Patsy shook her head. “No, just…” she panted, her brain incapable of forming sentences. “…Just intense.”

“Take your time,” Delia murmured, kissing the line of Patsy’s jaw, while her free hand drifted up to the blonde’s chest, fingertips skimming the skin below her collarbone. It felt like static, making Patsy’s muscles twitch minutely. 

The alpha was shocked to hear a whimper escape her own throat as Delia’s fingertips skated lower, just toying at the slope of her breast. Apparently Delia was getting her own back for all her teasing. Patsy’s breath quickened as she felt the back of the brunette’s fingers trace down the outside swell, nails tickling sensitive skin before she cupped the breast, still avoiding contact with her nipple, just weighing the flesh. 

In frustration, Patsy’s hips stuttered against Delia’s hand, overwhelming pleasure pulsing through her. “Shit! Delia!” she cried.

Delia giggled against her shoulder. “Such language Miss Mount.”

“Delia…I want…I don’t know…”

“Calm down cariad, we’ve got plenty of time, there’s no rush for you to finish.”

That’s not how it felt to the blonde. She wanted everything, all at once, right now, and she wasn’t convinced she’d survive it.

She grabbed the hand at her breast and moved it up, groaning as her nipple came into contact with Delia’s soft palm, the sound drawn out when the brunette squeezed.

“Does that feel nice sweetheart?”

Patsy nodded frantically. It was almost like her nipple was connected to her centre, every squeeze of Delia’s hand making her member twitch. The next squeeze also pinched her nipple and Patsy’s hips jerked hard.

“That’s it Patsy, relax and enjoy it.”

Her body had other ideas though as her hips jerked again, pressing against Delia’s hand. The jerking became a steady roll and Delia resumed her circling as strangled mewls flowed from Patsy’s throat. Too fast, it was happening too fast but she couldn’t stop now. A roaring heat was building in her pelvis, bubbling under her skin. She couldn’t catch her breath, her limbs stiffening, toes digging into the carpet forcing her to press back into Delia as the heat became a raging inferno and everything below tightened and then…she broke, ecstasy flooding every inch of her body as her muscles contracted in waves, her hips still rocking against Delia’s palm and she couldn’t take anymore, desperately pulling the younger woman away from her. Her legs gave up but just before she could slip off the bed small strong arms wrapped tight around her, holding her close to a solid, warm body. The sound of blood thundering in Patsy’s ears was soon replaced with heavy, hot breaths against her neck, and she realised she wasn’t the only one shaking. “Delia?”

“I’m here sweetheart,” Delia panted. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Patsy murmured. Her brain felt like candy floss, and it was surprisingly quiet.

Delia chuckled behind her. “Come on, lets get you comfortable.”

Patsy’s limbs were unwilling to assist properly, so returning to the pillows was a less than elegant affair, the smaller woman flopping down against her side once they were situated. Sighing contentedly, Patsy wrapped an arm around Delia to keep her close. Delia’s heavy breathes breezing over still sensitive skin raised goosebumps across the blonde’s chest. 

“I’m sorry for tiring you out.”

Delia pushed up on one arm and glared down at Patsy. “I’m going to say this once, and only once. Stop apologising for everything.”

“But —“

“Uh uh!” Delia pressed a single finger to Patsy’s lips. “If you ever need to apologise to me, trust me, you’ll know about it. Until then I don’t want to hear it. Understand?”

Patsy nodded, and the finger was removed. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Sorry.”

“That’s it.” Delia threw a leg over the alpha, her nimble fingers just happening to find all Patsy’s most ticklish spots; under her chin, her lower abdomen, in the curve of her waist, behind her knees. 

She batted at Delia’s hands, bucked to try and unseat the brunette but she was relentless. Unable to catch her breath for squealing like a stuck pig she finally managed to grab the back of the smaller woman’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her as thoroughly as she could, trapping those mischievous hands by wrapping her in an embrace.

“You,” Delia muttered against her lips. “You are infuriating Patsy Mount!”

“Thank goodness you don’t know my full name,” Patsy giggled. “You’d sound exactly like Anne.”

“I hope you didn’t do anything like this with her,” Delia growled, nipping at Patsy’s chin.

Well that was a curious reaction.

“Why Delia Busby, are you jealous?” she smirked.

The omega gave her a withering look. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Hmm.” The blonde knew that even without them being properly bonded the possessiveness over each other was strong, so there was no point reading anything into this. Didn’t stop the idea of a jealous Delia being appealing though. “Well you have nothing to worry about. She tried to seduce me on a few occasions at school but I was as much of a prude then as I am now.”

The brunette laughed low and deep, a brilliant smirk on her face. “I don’t think you can call yourself a prude anymore cariad.” Delia drew her tongue up Patsy’s neck and leant close to her ear. “Not after everything you’ve done to me today,” she husked, before tracing the tip of her tongue around the edge of Patsy’s ear.

“Oh good Lord,” the blonde shivered.

Delia’s filthy laugh rumbled through her. “Our Lord and Saviour isn’t going to help you now.” She tugged at Patsy’s earlobe, making the woman groan.

Patsy’s hands instinctively moved to Delia’s waist, her fingertips digging into the soft flesh. She’d heard of erogenous zones but she had no idea the ear could be one of them, her stomach tightening and toes curling as Delia’s entire tongue pressed into the shell. It was so intense she couldn’t quite draw breath. That changed when Delia squeezed her breast, making her gasp. The brunette slipped down her body in a hurry, immediately taking the nipple into her mouth, making Patsy buck erratically.

“What are you trying to do to me?” she rasped.

The brunette’s hands seemed to be everywhere. “I’d have thought that was blindingly obvious,” Delia mumbled around her mouthful of flesh.

Forcing herself to breathe evenly, Patsy tangled her fingers through Delia’s hair, her body moving of it’s own accord as the smaller woman suckled at her. “Delia, you really don’t have to —“

“Arghhh!” Delia dropped her head down against the alpha’s breastbone, to Patsy’s bemusement. “Patsy don’t make me sound like a broken record!” The muffled exclamation tickled, making Patsy twitch.

“I know I know! I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Delia’s head snapped up, her eyes alight and nostrils flared. “Oh believe me, this has nothing to do with obligation.” She locked eyes with Patsy as she drew her tongue up the length of the blonde’s sternum, tickling the tip across the dip in her clavicle and continued up her throat, losing eye contact as Patsy’s head fell back. “I just want to hear you make those magnificent noises again.” 

Patsy whimpered, and Delia nipped at her chin.

“May I continue?”

Patsy nodded frantically, unable to resist the hunger in Delia’s eyes. Her breath left her with a shudder as Delia littered her skin with open mouth kisses, heat suffusing her entire body.

More than anything she wished she had time to get more comfortable with this level of affection, she could only imagine it would feel even more wonderful if she could simply relax and enjoy it. As it was, this was a slow, sweet torture, and fortunately the voice in her head that liked to tell her she didn’t deserve nice things was slowly being drowned out by the growing buzz permeating her body. Everything Delia was doing really did feel very, very nice.

When the brunette nipped at the underside of her breast, Patsy’s legs flexed and straightened fitfully, and Delia took the opportunity to settle between her thighs, rocking against her. The delightful pressure made the blonde groan until she felt…things stirring again. She tried to get a hand between her body and Delia’s, her automatic instinct to hide and suppress this reaction still strong. But Delia caught the hand and pressed it into the mattress. 

“It’s all right Patsy, you’re all right.”

Patsy squeezed Delia’s hand hard as she focused on her breath, trying to banish her anxiety. Delia squeezed back, and she felt her heart rate calm a little, the woman’s lips continuing their journey down her body. Patsy didn’t know what Delia’s goal was besides torturing her, but she found herself growing desperate for Delia to touch her…down there. 

Delia dipped her tongue into Patsy’s navel and the alpha’s hips surged, the longed for friction against her most intimate area making her cry out before her breaths turned short and sharp. The tongue swirling around her bellybutton was the most surprisingly erotic sensation she’d experienced yet, feeling like Delia was trying to enter her body.

“How does that feel so good?!” Patsy whimpered.

Delia hummed and kissed Patsy’s belly. “A lot of nerve endings I suspect. I enjoy it too for future reference,” she smirked.

“Noted,” Patsy giggled, smiling.

“Patsy?” The brunette seemed adamant to maintain eye contact in this moment. “May I remove your trousers?”

The smile slipped from the blonde’s face and she chewed on her lip.

Delia kissed the knuckles of the hand she still held. “I’m not going to be repulsed, I promise.”

Patsy took a deep breath to steel herself. She could stop Delia at anytime if she needed to she reminded herself, and nodded her head.

The brunette kissed her knuckles again. “Thank you,” she whispered before relinquishing Patsy’s hand and grasping the waistband of her pyjamas. She caught Patsy’s eye again, the blonde unsure if her raised eyebrow was an unspoken question or not, so she nodded, as much to reassure herself as Delia that all was well.

Delia held the contact as Patsy lifted her hips so she could tug the soft material down, kneeling up to guide long legs free. “Just so you know,” Delia bundled the pyjamas in her hand. “I don’t want to see you in these again before we leave here.” She tossed them across the room.

“All right,” Patsy croaked, her fingers fidgeting with the sheet. She couldn’t help it, both her hands leaving the mattress to cover her pelvis.

Delia watched her hands settle, but rather than acknowledge the reaction she instead lay along Patsy’s side, fingers lightly stroking up and down the blonde’s arm as she leant down to kiss her languidly. It wasn’t long before she began to relax, one hand eventually surrendering it’s post to card through Delia’s hair, cupping her cheek to keep her close. 

Patsy sighed as she pressed her forehead to the omega’s. “How do you always know what to do?”

Delia chuckled as she pecked Patsy on the lips. “I don’t. I’m winging this just as much as you are.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Patsy riposted, pulling her in for another kiss.

The brunette ran her tongue along the seam of Patsy’s lips, and Patsy granted her entrance, pressing her tongue to Delia’s. The contact sent heat coursing through her and she felt herself twitch against her own palm. Shifting onto her side she pulled Delia close, needing to feel her skin against hers. The moan that Delia released only fanned the flames and Patsy finally uncovered herself, digging her fingers into Delia’s hip to bring them together, the kiss growing frantic. Her hips surged against Delia’s, the smaller woman’s curls scratching against her super sensitive flesh.

“Deels,” she growled. “I need you.”

“Show me what you want sweetheart,” Delia panted against her mouth, removing Patsy’s hand from her hip.

Shaking fingers wrapped around a dainty wrist, and guided it between their bodies. Patsy’s breath caught when Delia’s fingers brushed over her.

“Oh cariad,” Delia whispered, her digits exploring lower, groaning as she parted Patsy’s swollen lips. “Pats, oh Pats, you’re so wet. You’ve been needing this all day haven’t you.”

Patsy pressed her face to Delia’s neck, nodding frantically. Yet again she found herself clenching her teeth hard. The alpha instinct to bite her omega, to mark her, was getting increasingly difficult to resist. But just because she was the alpha helping Delia through this heat did not make her hers to claim. And it was getting so frustrating. Even more so when Delia’s now slick fingers returned to her member, stroking up and down the meagre length of it. She settled for sucking hard on Delia’s shoulder as her pelvis rolled fitfully, the smaller woman squeaking in her ear.

“Christ Patsy you feel so good!” Delia mewled, her fingers dipping down to gather more of the alpha’s wetness before returning to stroke more firmly.

It was so intense, a hot coil already starting to form in her belly, and Patsy was squeezing her eyes shut so tight black spots were flickering behind her lids as she clutched desperately at Delia.

“Patsy I want to taste you,” the omega growled.

“Huh?” Patsy wasn’t sure she’d heard right, the pressure between her legs so good it felt like her brain was short-circuiting.

“I want you in my mouth.” Delia crashed her lips against Patsy’s, kissing her hungrily, leaning against her to force the older woman onto her back.

“I don’t understand,” Patsy murmured as Delia moved down her body again.

“You’ll see,” Delia grinned, nudging her way between Patsy’s legs and kissing her abdomen.

Confused, Patsy leant up on her elbows, watching Delia avidly. She risked a glance at the patch of auburn hair between her thighs. The prominence was bigger than she remembered, about the length and size of the first two joints of her index finger, still half hidden within the clitoral hood. She wasn’t sure when she’d last dared to look at it. The only other person who had ever seen it was the Matron at school, who’d confirmed her fears that she was indeed an alpha. And now Delia.

She was transfixed as Delia lowered her head, nose nuzzling at her curls before…

“Oh…fuck!” All Delia had done was kiss it but that was enough to sap all the strength from her arms as she collapsed back onto the bed.

“I never had you down for profanities Patsy,” Delia mumbled against her, making her hips jerk.

“Your fault!” she eventually managed to squeak.

Chuckling, Delia drew her tongue down the length of her before circling the head. 

Every muscle in Patsy’s body tightened as she tugged at the sheets. “Good Lord Delia!” she groaned. “Whoever marries you will be a very lucky man.”

A snort was not what Patsy expected in the next moment. She looked down to see Delia shaking with laughter, her face pressed to Patsy’s thigh. Heat surged through the blonde, but it was nothing to do with desire or pleasure. “Oh piss off Delia!” she growled shoving the woman away with her foot.

“No…Patsy…” Delia eeked out between guffaws.

“I know it’s pathetic you didn’t need to remind me.” Patsy had intended to storm off but found herself unexpectedly tangled in the bedclothes.

“I’m not laughing at you!” Delia croaked, pawing at the alpha.

“Just get off me!” she spat, batting Delia’s hands away, her throat tightening as humiliated tears rolled down her face. 

“No Patsy I’m sorry, you don’t understand.”

Patsy was forced onto her back, Delia sitting astrid her hips, but she refused to be beaten. She raised a hand to strike Delia but the smaller woman caught it, pinning the appendage to the mattress.

“Don’t you dare try to hit me!” she glowered at Patsy, her voice low and steady. “I know you’re feeling betrayed right now and I’m sorry for that, but if you’d just listen! I am not laughing at you, or anything about you!”

The blonde continued to struggle against her, refusing to make eye contact. “What else could you possibly be laughing at?”

“This absurd adamance of yours that I’m going to marry a man!”

“I don’t see what’s so hilarious about that.” The fight all but left her when Delia pinned both her wrists with one hand above her head and used the other to grasp Patsy’s chin, forcing her to look at her. “Are you truly that blind? Marrying a man is the last thing I want to do.”

Patsy’s brow furrowed, shaking her chin free. “But I thought you’d be the type to want to spend the rest of your life with someone.”

“Oh I am,” Delia nodded. “And I intend to, but it won’t be a man.”

“I don’t understand…”

Delia released her wrists to sit up and clutch at her own hair, groaning. “Iesu Mawr Pats, how can I make it any clearer that I’m queer?!”

Patsy could only lie there stunned. “You’re…what?!”

“I’m queer Patsy!” Delia cried, exasperated. “I’m just as queer as you are!”

“Me?!” Patsy spluttered, panic tightening her chest. “Thats…I’m not…No!”

Delia leant down, stroking her arms. “Pats, it’s all right, I promise. I know you’ve suppressed that as much as your alpha side, but you don’t need to do that anymore, not with me.”

Patsy stared into deep, blue eyes and felt something like peace begin to trickle through her, loosening the iron bands of panic constricting her chest. Delia knew her two most shameful secrets, and she was still here, she hadn’t run away, hadn’t left her when she found out. What was it about this woman that made her feel safer than she’d felt since she was a child?

“Delia?” she whimpered.

“I’m here sweetheart.” The brunette leant down to kiss her forehead. “I’ve got you.” She kissed across Patsy’s eyebrow, down her temple, and along her cheekbone. When she reached the corner of her mouth, Patsy turned to claim Delia’s lips. The kiss was soothing, reassuring, but as it continued it grew more heated. She was free to be herself, free to enjoy herself. Delia wasn’t going to judge her.

‘Pats,” Delia whispered into the charged quiet. “I really want to make you feel good.” She kissed Patsy hungrily, her fingertips lightly grazing down the blonde’s torso. “Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Patsy nodded fervently, not wanting to relinquish Delia’s lips. “Please!”

Delia cupped her sex, pressing her palm against her, making Patsy moan.

“Delia, please…” Patsy pressed her face to Delia’s shoulder. “I want you…inside me.”

The smaller woman groaned against her ear. “Oh cariad, are you sure?”

Wrapping her arms tight around Delia’s neck, Patsy nodded again.

Delia’s hand left her momentarily, only for a finger to stroke down the length of her, between her lips, teasing at the well of moisture at Patsy’s entrance, making the taller woman’s breath stutter.

Patsy’s face was still pressed to Delia’s shoulder, so Delia planted a kiss on her ear. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

The blonde took a deep breath and Delia slipped her index finger into her ever so slowly.

“Oh!” Patsy clutched at Delia when she reached her knuckles, the woman stilling inside her. She’d expected pain. Everyone knew it hurt the first time, but all she felt was pleasant shivers running through her. Delia crooked her finger, delivering gentle strokes to Patsy’s front wall, making the woman’s muscles clench and her fingers dig in to Delia’s shoulders.

“All right?” Delia whispered.

“Yes, oh, Deels!” Patsy whimpered, her hips starting to rock, which only intensified the sensations.

“Are you happy with this sweetheart?” The brunette nipped at Patsy’s earlobe. “Or do you want more?”

Did she want more? What Delia was doing was making her body fizz and she thought she’d be very content to explore this sensation for a while. But there was an urgency thrumming in her. Delia had been stimulating her on and off for the better part of an hour, and now that she knew just how glorious a climax could feel…But asking for it?

She shrugged.

“Oh come on Patsy, you’ve been doing so well,” Delia pleaded. “Do you want more? Or should I keep going?”

Patsy just whimpered.

“All right then,” Delia sighed, and pulled out.

“No no!” Patsy cried, her head falling back, inner muscles clutching at nothing. “More! More! I want more!”

“There now,” Delia grinned down at her. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Actually it was excruci…aaaaaaah!”

Delia pushed two fingers into Patsy, her entire abdomen clenching at the penetration.

“Oh fy…Patsy you’re so tight.”

Patsy whimpered when Delia began to remove her fingers. “No, stay! Please.”

“You don’t want me to pull out?” Delia nuzzled her throat as Patsy shook her head. She pushed back in again, starting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts. “Is this ok?”

Patsy’s breath grew heavy. “Yes, that’s nice.” Her pelvis rocked with Delia’s movements. It took a moment to synchronise, but soon it felt like Delia was reaching so deep inside her it made her gasp. The woman only had dainty hands so she didn’t understand how that was possible. Every stroke of Delia’s fingers also brushed against the head of her prominence, her knuckles pressing against it at the depth of each thrust, and it was sending pulses of pleasure up in to her chest and along her limbs. She suspected this was all going to happen embarrassingly quickly again.

“Delia, please kiss me,” she pleaded.

The brunette eagerly obliged, their lips crashing together, tongues fighting for dominance. The rolling of Patsy’s hips increased, and Delia matched her speed. In her eagerness the brunette thrust in a bit harder than before, making Patsy grunt in surprise.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Delia panted, shallowing her movements again.

“Oh…fuck Deels…do that again!”

So she did. 

Patsy felt like her whole body was swelling up. “Delia…that…so good!” 

“Yes sweetheart,” Delia mumbled, sucking at the alpha’s collarbone. “I want you to feel good…oh ffyc cariad you feel so so good!”

Delia sped up even further, and Patsy cried out, the most incredible pressure building up inside her as she wrapped her legs around Delia’s hips, tilting her own hips further and then Delia was hitting a spot inside her that was just…just…she was riding the edge of a wave, her breath rasping as her hips rocked fitfully against Delia. The sound of the woman’s hand pounding against her damp flesh should have mortified her but it only made her think of how good it felt to be inside Delia, how good it felt to fuck her and to satisfy her and and and…a strangled cry tore from her throat as her entire body spasmed, contractions running through every single muscle, every nerve ending lit up. Delia moved with her as best she could, no longer thrusting but the thundering rush of pleasure just seemed to keep going and going. She didn’t know how long it was before her spine finally started to relax back down to the bed, a fresh convulsion hitting her every few seconds as she gasped in desperate lungfuls of air, shuddering as Delia withdrew from her fluttering passage.

The cotton wool that now constituted her brain was vaguely aware of her hair being stroked, kisses being pressed to her temple. She managed to crack one eye open and found Delia watching her with a look of absolute wonderment on her face.

“Hello beautiful,” she whispered reverently.

“Delia,” Patsy managed to slur, raising a leaden arm to pull Delia down into a kiss she barely had the energy for.

Delia giggled, leaving her lips to pepper Patsy’s face with tiny kisses. “Oh Patsy, you were magnificent. Sleep now.”

The weight of the smaller woman on top of her was absolutely delicious, and Patsy felt like she was floating on a cloud, her brain struggling to process much more as oblivion seeped in around the edges of her consciousness. But she needed to do something first before she could sleep.

She reached down to cup Delia’s sex, the woman above her gasping as her fingers slipped between drenched silky folds.

“What do you think you’re doing cariad?”

A high pitched whimper escaped from Patsy as her digits toyed with Delia. “…Need to take care of you!” she whined, though she wasn’t sure it came out that intelligibly. She couldn’t even open her eyes, the lids were so heavy.

Delia chuckled, gently pulling the hand away from her. “You don’t need to do anything Patsy, it’s all right.

“But—”

“No buts sweetheart,” Delia whispered, settling down by Patsy’s side, pulling the taller woman to rest against her, wrapping her securely in her arms. “Time for you to sleep.”

Patsy mewled once more in protest, her hand finding it’s way back between Delia’s legs, just resting there. She felt herself sinking down into darkness. Delia’s chest stuttered with laughter beneath her ear.

“All right love, you can look after it for me,” Delia whispered into her hair.

The blonde hummed happily as she surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will be more chill, I promise.


	5. Gratification

It was the sound that woke her. A sort of panting, with an occasional muted cry at the end of the exhalation. As she slowly regained consciousness she became aware of the scent. She could smell desire, excitement, with a slight undertone of frustration. It made her blood sing, she needed to wake up so she could taste it. But she still felt so heavy, she couldn’t surface. The rocking wasn’t helping. She didn’t know why she was rocking. And there was pressure against her leg. And something slippery. A hand grasped hers hard and it almost seemed to drag her through the darkness and into the waking world. 

She could hear Delia whimpering, somewhere above her hips, and when she tried to stretch her legs one of them wouldn’t move.

“I’m sorry cariad,” Delia whined. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Patsy grumbled as she arched her back, stretching her arms over her head, rubbing her eyes and finally peeking out between heavy eyelids.

Delia was pressing herself against Patsy’s thigh. Somehow she’d managed to bend Patsy’s leg at the knee, and locked her own ankles around Patsy’s to hold the leg in position, to allow Delia to pleasure herself. Quite ingenious really.

“Well, good morning,” Patsy croaked, smirking.

“I’m sorry,” Delia pleaded. “I wanted to let you sleep but it was getting bad and you were completely sparked out I thought I could sort it out on my own,” she rambled, her hips speeding up.

“It’s all right darling,” Patsy crooned, her hands drifting up the smaller woman’s arms. “What do you want me to do?”

Delia sighed. “You’re all right,” she murmured. “You just lie back and wake up, I’ve got this.”

The brunette tucked her lower lip between her teeth and ground down hard against Patsy’s leg, and Patsy’s mouth watered. She desperately wanted to kiss her omega, to run her hands all over her but she couldn’t reach much from this position, and Delia seemed quite intent on handling this herself. So she gently scratched her nails as high as she could get up Delia’s thighs. Delia’s nostrils flared and a whimper escaped her throat. It made Patsy feel unexpectedly bold.

“Enjoying yourself Deels?”

“Uh huh,” the brunette grinned. “Are you enjoying the show?”

“Oh very much so,” Patsy husked. In truth, she was finding it difficult to focus, she wanted to watch every part of Delia, avidly, all at the same time; the way her hips rolled against her thigh, her hands clutching at the sheets, the gentle swaying of her beautiful breasts, and her face…oh her face! Sunlight leaking through the gap in the curtain made the sheen of sweat on her brow glisten, furrowing and relaxing as her concentration fluctuated. Her lip twitching when she hit a particularly pleasurable spot, her tongue flicking out to wet her gorgeous, luscious lips…and her eyes, the way she was gazing at Patsy from under heavy lids, she could almost believe the woman wanted to devour her.

Delia leaned closer and grabbed her hand, lifting it to her face. Instinctively Patsy’s fingers reached out to caress much desired skin, both women sighing at the contact, Delia’s hips stuttering. She turned her head to kiss Patsy’s palm, then her tongue reached out to lick along the length of her thumb. Patsy gasped, her hips jerking as electricity sizzled through her. Delia smirked at her, a wicked glint in her eyes. And Patsy’s thumb disappeared into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the digit, those delightful lips closing around her knuckle. The hot, slippery sensation sent a rush of blood to Patsy’s pelvis.

“Fuck…Delia.” Patsy squeaked, her hips thrusting against nothing.

“Christ I wish you would,” Delia growled, nipping the tip of Patsy’s thumb before sucking it back into her mouth.

With a growl of her own, Patsy whipped her thumb from between Delia’s lips, grasping the back of the woman’s head and pulling her forwards, crashing their mouths together. She cried out when Delia’s thigh made contact with her sex, the placement just right for her to rock against as she sought out Delia’s dripping centre. Her fingers slipped between silky folds, Delia moaning and biting down on Patsy’s lip.

“Yes…Patsy!”

Patsy held her breath, watching Delia’s face as she slipped two fingers inside her.

The brunette hissed through her teeth, her face tensing as her velvet walls squeezed around Patsy’s fingers. But she didn’t taste right, the intensity of just a second ago had changed.

“Are you all right?”

“Ahh…just…hold still a moment,” Delia pleaded, her eyes screwed shut, and hands clutching at the sheets. Patsy could see her omega was trying to relax, deliberate, measured breaths as she hesitantly settled on Patsy’s fingers. When she rocked against Patsy’s palm the change in her scent only intensified, but she kept trying.

Patsy couldn’t stand the woman’s obvious discomfort. “Delia stop,” she commanded, stroking Delia’s glistening furrowed brow. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Delia whimpered. “It’s my fault, I just want this so much but…”

Patsy held still as Delia lifted herself off the blonde’s fingers.

“Oww…oww…” Delia fell against Patsy, clutching at her, small whimpers escaping her as she slowly relaxed. 

Patsy wrapped her other arm tight around the smaller woman while she examined her freed fingers. There was no blood at least, thank the Lord. “So I did hurt you,” she mumbled.

“No, Patsy no,” Delia lifted her head from Patsy’s chest, trying to make eye contact. “Don’t do that,” she kissed the alpha soundly, “don’t go there, please, I want you here with me not beating yourself up for something that’s not your fault.” Another kiss, verging on desperate. “I’m just sore from last night, and that was not your fault.”

“You should have told me,” Patsy grumbled. “I wouldn’t have touched you like that if I’d known.”

“Maybe, but I want you so badly, I hoped it would ease up. Please Patsy.” She kissed Patsy hard, frantic hands in her hair and grasping at her sides, trying to get as close as possible.

Patsy kissed her back, her floundering self-worth slightly placated by Delia’s apparent desire for her, though she was trying ignore the little voice pointing out the reason for the woman’s desire again. Her hands also wandering, but hers needing to soothe her omega, the frustration in her scent starting to drown out the lingering pain. She rolled them over, bringing them both onto their sides. Patsy hitched Delia’s knee over her hip, her hand stroking firmly back up her thigh to settle at the brunette’s lower back. “You tell me straight away if this hurts, all right?”

Delia nodded, licking her lips.

Still unsure, Patsy hesitantly raised her thigh to rest against Delia’s centre. 

Delia hummed. “A little harder cariad,” she whispered. 

Patsy applied more pressure, and Delia arched against her.

“Mmm…that’s better,” Delia murmured, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s neck.

Patsy sighed with relief as Delia gently rocked against her, a relaxed pleasure clear on her face, the frustration in her scent starting to dissipate. She raised her hand to Delia’s face, her fingers delicately tracing her features. “Delia, you’re so beautiful.” She froze. Did she really just say that out loud?

A smile spread across the omega’s face before her eyes opened, her gaze warm and sweet. “You think so?”

Colour rushed up Patsy’s neck and she swallowed hard, but she managed a small nod.

Delia smiled wider. “I’m glad, because I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.” She pulled Patsy into a languid kiss that felt absolutely blissful. 

Patsy thought she could lie like this with Delia all day, gently pleasuring the smaller woman, just being this close to her. Her hand made the short journey down to Delia’s bum and squeezed, pulling her hips tighter against her. 

Delia groaned into her mouth. “I like that,” she giggled, nipping at Patsy’s nose. “You’re feeling more confident this morning I see.”

With a grunt, Patsy hid her face against Delia’s neck.

The omega laughed. “Or not.” She placed sweet kisses around her alpha’s ear as Patsy nuzzled her shoulder. “I’m so glad it was you who found me in that blasted cupboard yesterday Pats.”

Patsy chuckled. “The pleasure’s been all mine darling.”

“Hmm…speaking of…”

Delia’s hand slipped between their bodies, and Patsy held her breath as it slowly moved down to cup her.

“May I?”

The alpha released her breath in a rush. “You don’t —”

“Patsy!” Delia warned, the rocking of her hips stopping abruptly. “A simple yes or no will do just fine.”

Digging her fingers into Delia’s flesh, Patsy squirmed, eventually whimpering, “Yes!”

“Well done sweetheart,” Delia purred, trying unsuccessfully to nudge Patsy out of hiding with her nose, finally settling for kissing every part of the woman she could reach.

Slowly, Delia’s fingers parted her, rubbing lightly at her clit, making Patsy throw her head back with a gasp.

“Hmm, I love touching you like this, but as I’m having to take things carefully for now…” Her hand drifted lower to dabble at Patsy’s entrance. 

Patsy was a little shocked by the resulting sound, she had no idea she’d grown so wet.

“Oh yes Patsy,” Delia breathed. “Is that for me?”

“I…I don’t see anyone else here,” Patsy gasped.

Delia chuckled, dipping her fingers lightly into the older woman’s body, Patsy’s hips stuttering in response.

Patsy huffed out a breath. “Who’s the tease now?”

“Sorry cariad,” Delia grinned at her.

She was so dazzled by Delia’s grin that Patsy was caught of guard when Delia slipped a single finger into her. She shivered, a muted groan rumbling through her.

Crooking her finger against the wall of muscle, Delia sighed, her lips lingering over the alpha’s throat. “Is this all right? You seemed to be enjoying it last night.”

“This is very all right,” Patsy hummed. “I don’t think I can…you know…like this though.”

“Do you mean come?” Delia purred, her tongue flicking out to caress Patsy’s lower lip.

Patsy frowned at the unfamiliar term. 

“It’s slang for climax sweetheart, and don’t fret, I won’t let you go unfinished, I just want to know you’re enjoying yourself while we take the edge off this episode, I want to be able to concentrate on you.” Delia smirked, claiming Patsy’s lips, her hips beginning to rock in earnest.

Patsy was in heaven. She wondered if this was anything like the feeling of mutual mating, both taking pleasure at the same time. Maybe she should skip her dose this morning and find out. 

Awkwardly, she manoeuvred her other arm between Delia’s body and the mattress so she could grasp the woman’s backside with both hands. She had no idea holding Delia like this, squeezing those perfect soft buttocks, could feel so damn good, so…fucking right!

She pulled Delia against her hard, growling when the woman cried out against her mouth. Quickly establishing a rhythm, Patsy guided Delia to rock against her thigh, anchoring her to maintain the right amount of pressure. Delia’s free hand ran up the back of her neck and tangled in the hair at the base of Patsy’s skull, holding tight, sending a bolt of electricity straight down her spine and into her pelvis. 

Her senses were becoming overwhelmed; Delia’s heavy breath against her ear, whispering of skin against skin, the heat that was literally rising off them both, hot slickness against her thigh contrasted with the tickling inside her. And Delia’s scent. Urghhh she smelt so good. Patsy was hyperaware of their combined musk in the air, and her mouth watered at the delight rolling off the smaller woman. And when she leaned down to suck at her pulse point she tasted even better. “Ahh!…Patsy…oh, mark me please!”

Another growl rumbled up through Patsy’s chest. “I want to fuck you Delia.”

Delia groaned loudly. “That too, oh Christ please!”

“I want to be buried inside you, deep inside you…” Good Lord just the thought was getting her worked up, her clit beginning to swell. “…So deep, mmnphh Delia do you want that?”

“You know I do!” Delia whimpered, her voice rising in register, the finger inside Patsy sporadically forgetting what it was supposed to be doing. “I know you’d feel so…bloody good Patsy.”

“Would I feel better than him?” Patsy rumbled, nipping at Delia’s jaw, her possessiveness rearing up unexpectedly. She didn’t really care right now that Delia had stopped stroking her, every thrust of their hips pressed Delia’s palm against her and made her finger nudge against that spot inside of Patsy and that was enough for now.

“Ohhhh…of course you would….he’s pathetic compared to you!” Delia’s back was arching, the muscles under Patsy’s hands tightening.

“Would you come hard for me?” Patsy rasped, her teeth scraping down Delia’s throat. Careful now, careful…

“Ohh…ohhh Pats…yes…arghhhhh!” And she did.

Spasming in Patsy’s arms Delia groaned out her orgasm, Patsy’s hands still guiding her to move against her increasingly slick thigh, an unexpected gush of fluid coating the blonde’s limb. “Oh fuck Patsy!”

Patsy watched her in open-mouthed wonderment. Oh Delia was so so beautiful in this moment, if only she could witness this every day of her life she would die a very happy woman. 

Delia pressed her forehead to Patsy’s, panting hard as her hips stilled, despite the occasional convulsion. She took a moment to catch her breath, before burning eyes opened to gawk at the alpha. “You are full of surprises aren’t you!”

Colour rushed up Patsy’s neck again and she screwed her eyes shut, one hand relinquishing it’s post on Delia’s arse to cover her face. “I can’t believe I just did that!” she groaned.

“Oh don’t you dare,” Delia growled. “Patsy that was amazing, I’ve never heard anyone talk like that but from you it’s just…so…fucking sexy!”

Patsy peeked out from between her fingers sceptically. “Seriously?”

“Oh Christ yes!” She pulled Patsy’s hand away from her face and kissed her soundly, pushing the taller woman over onto her back. “I was going to take care of you anyway, but you deserve an extra special treat after that.” The finger she still had inside Patsy stroked frantically.

Patsy’s hips convulsed hard. “Shit!”

Clearly taking advantage of her distraction, Delia slipped down Patsy’s body and sealed her lips around her clitoris. Every muscle in the blonde’s body went rigid as her member swelled to fullness in Delia’s mouth. She couldn’t breath, overwhelmed by the dual sensations besieging her sex. 

Then Delia released her. “Patsy?” She stroked the alpha’s thigh soothingly as she stilled inside her. “Can you relax for me sweetheart?”

Patsy pulled in a ragged breath, trying to release her cramped muscles. Slowly, incrementally, her body surrendered into the mattress.

Delia kissed the reddish curls between Patsy’s legs. “Good girl cariad.” Her kisses trailed across the blonde’s pelvis and onto her thigh, making the woman sigh. “I’m sorry I got carried away. Here,” Delia reached up and pried Patsy’s hand free of it’s iron grip on the bedsheets, guiding it down to tangle in her own dark mane. “Just give me a sharp tug if you need me to stop. All right?”

Frowning, Patsy swallowed hard against the continuing ringing in her ears. “But I’ll hurt you.”

“I don’t mind,” Delia grinned. 

Patsy gasped when the omega nuzzled her mound. She was stunned by the hunger in the woman’s deep blue eyes.

“May I continue sweetheart?” Delia murmured, her breath caressing Patsy’s member, making her twitch.

She knew she must resemble a codfish, staring wide-eyed at Delia with her mouth hanging open, but there was little she could do about it. Despite the events of a few hours before she still couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful, perfect young woman really wanted to give her pleasure, to take care of her, and seemingly expected little in return. Well, besides her assistance with her heat. Remembering that fact seemed to drop a weight on her chest, and she swallowed hard as she felt her throat thicken. Don’t be so foolish Mount. She nodded, giving Delia permission, hoping that whatever the smaller woman chose to do would distract her from such ridiculous thoughts.

Delia placed light kisses down the length of her protrusion, before running her tongue back up it. 

“Oh…God!” Patsy panted, her back arching already. The delighted smile on Delia’s face was truly something to behold, and she didn’t want to lose sight of it. She forced her eyes to stay open as the omega took her into her mouth again, her head bobbing gently as her lips and tongue caressed her. “Oh fuck Delia.” She felt her inner muscles squeeze around the woman’s finger, the pressure in her belly already rising steadily.

The blonde had never considered the idea that sound could be…stimulating, but the wet sucking noises from below, well, they were proving quite the treat. Even the sound of her own breaths, shallow and rapid, seemed to be working her up. And then the look in Delia’s eyes. That was just the cherry on top.

She was really having to fight to keep her eyes open now, to maintain eye contact with the woman doing such wonderful things to her body as she began to speed towards the edge. And then Delia’s finger began to move, again just stroking at her front wall. “Delia…ahh!” Her hand tightened in her omega’s silky hair, careful not to tug. The last thing she wanted Delia to do right now was stop. Her hips were pulsing up and down of their own volition, her legs flexing as everything steadily tightened. “I’m…oh Delia…I…Arghh!” Every muscle in her body seemed to contract at once and she crunched in on herself, thighs squeezing around Delia’s head as her knees came up, keeping her where Patsy needed her most as she spasmed helplessly, heat surging through her.

And Delia seemed very happy where she was, removing her finger and grasping Patsy’s hips tight with both hands, pressing her face hard against her sex and lapping at her frantically.

Patsy struggled to catch her breath as a second huge convulsion rocked through her, toppling onto her side and taking Delia with her. She grasped tightly at the omega’s hair, her eyes rolling back in her head when Delia hummed against her. It all felt so good she didn’t want it to stop, but at the same time her oxygen starved muscles were starting to hurt. And so she tugged sharply on Delia’s hair, almost disappointed when the woman heeded the signal and extracted herself from between Patsy’s thighs. She remained curled on her side, spasming every few seconds.

“It’s all right Patsy,” Delia cooed, hands stroking soothingly down her sides. “Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Fighting for control of her diaphragm, Patsy dragged in a shallow breath.

“That’s it sweetheart, and again.”

Finally drawing a lungful Patsy’s limbs began to release, and she allowed Delia to nudge her onto her back.

“That’s my girl,” Delia murmured, nuzzling into Patsy’s neck, covering the alpha’s shivering body with her own, making her sigh. “Oh Patsy, you really are magnificent,” the woman purred, kissing up the blonde’s throat. “Especially when you come,” she chuckled right below Patsy’s ear, and Patsy turned her head just enough to claim her lips.

She was a little taken aback by the flavour on Delia’s mouth. It was tangy, musky and salty all at once. Frowning, she pulled away from the kiss. “Is that what I taste like?”

Delia licked her lips and nodded. “Why? Don’t you like it?”

Hesitantly, Patsy leaned in to kiss her again briefly. It was fainter, but still notable. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Do you?”

With a small smile on her face Delia shrugged. “I think it’s a bit of an acquired taste. But I’ll learn to love it if that’s how you respond with my mouth on you,” she grinned.

Patsy felt the heat rushing up her chest and into her face. “So you’re not, umm, put off? By what’s down there?”

The tender look on Delia’s face was mesmerising, and Patsy had to force herself to look away from it.

“I’m not put off in the slightest cariad,” Delia placed a soft kiss on Patsy’s forehead. “Your body is wonderful, just the way it is. Although…” She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as her hand drifted down Patsy’s body, muscles that were still too sensitive twitching in it’s wake. “I am a little curious…”

Patsy’s eyes slammed shut as Delia began to massage her member, quickly bringing it back to full size. The omega gave her a swift kiss before shuffling down the bed and sitting between Patsy’s legs, slipping her own under Patsy’s bent knees, her feet on the mattress either side of the alpha’s hips, before scooching forward until their sexes met. Patsy flinched when Delia’s coarse curls brushed against her highly-sensitised flesh. “What are you trying to do?” she croaked.

“I want to see…” Delia leant back on her hands and lifted her hips, “if we can make this mutually beneficial.” 

When Delia’s sex parted against her clit, Patsy couldn’t help but whimper. Her hips surged as Delia’s warm slippery flesh caressed her.

“Hold still sweetheart,” Delia whispered, lifting herself higher. “I think I might be able to…”

Patsy grit her teeth and glanced down. Delia seemed intent on lining her up with her entrance. “Deels, I very much doubt I can penetrate you with this.”

“You might,” Delia groaned, scrambling to her knees and throwing one leg over Patsy’s hip. “Just need to find the right angle.” She tried to lower her hips to meet the blonde’s but seemed to be just out of reach. “But even if you can’t get inside me there must be a way we can make each other feel good?” Pushing Patsy’s knees further apart she leant forward, her mound making contact with Patsy’s.

But Patsy’s hips protested the position. “Oww! Delia I am not that flexible!” she laughed incredulously.

“Sorry,” Delia smiled, releasing Patsy’s legs, cocking her head as she pondered the alpha’s groin. “I wonder if we can ease it further out of the clitoral hood…”

Though Delia’s probing was gentle, it caused Patsy to cry out, her muscles tense as she grabbed at the welshwoman’s wrists. “Too much too much!” she squeaked, pulling Delia’s hands away from her.

“Oh Lord I’m sorry!” Delia flustered, trying to free her hands. “Did I hurt you?”

Refusing to relinquish the woman’s limbs, Patsy tugged Delia towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist as she landed on top of her, pressing her face to Delia’s chest. “If you want to experiment, I suggest doing it before you attempt murder by orgasm next time.”

Delia giggled into the mass of tangled blonde locks as Patsy kissed across her breasts. “I very much enjoy bringing you to orgasm.”

“That’s because you hardly have to do anything!” Patsy muttered incredulously against warm flesh. “I swear you just have to touch me to make me come undone. It’s humiliating!” she huffed.

“Don’t fret over it,” the omega purred, nuzzling Patsy’s temple. “You’ll last longer as you get used to it.”

Patsy sighed, burying her face between Delia’s breasts. “Sadly I don’t think three or four days is long enough to get used to it.”

“Oh.” Delia stilled above her. “No. I suppose it isn’t.”

The alpha noted the fact that Delia’s voice was suspiciously measured, a calm, cool edge to her words. But she couldn’t afford to read anything into it. This wasn’t about bonding, or feelings, that wasn’t in the stars for her. This was about sex. And as it was going to be the only opportunity she had to experience it she might as well make the most of the situation.

So she kissed down the inside swell of Delia’s breast. Ignoring the halting in-drawn breath and quiet sniff above her head, she planted her lips against the brunette’s sternum and blew.

Delia squealed and wriggled at the resulting ridiculous noise and tickling sensations, Patsy holding on tight as she tried to lean away on her hands.

“Are you having fun down there?” Delia sniggered as she stopped fighting.

Patsy nodded, opening her mouth to leave fat kisses on Delia’s skin. “I like these,” she murmured, nipping downwards.

“Yes I had noticed—” Delia cut off with a gasp as Patsy sealed her lips around a nipple.

She couldn’t give Delia commitment, or a family. Hell, she didn’t even know if the omega wanted those things, and she wasn’t about to ask. But the one thing she was growing confident she could give her was pleasure.

And so she lavished attention on Delia’s breasts, sucking and caressing them with her tongue, gently squeezing them when her hands weren’t wandering down her sides or grasping her bum, Delia’s sweet sighs and little moans, not to mention the fingers running through her hair, only encouraging her to continue. Delia pulled her knees up alongside Patsy’s ribs, and the alpha hummed with satisfaction when her abdomen quickly grew slick, Delia’s hips rolling lazily against her.

“Patsy,” Delia sighed, fingertips digging into the blonde’s scalp.

The alpha smirked, flicking her tongue rapidly over the woman’s hard nipple, the petite body surging against her. Delia lost to her senses was a glorious thing.

“Ahh! Patsy!” The brunette ground down hard against Patsy’s pelvic bone, and Patsy had no choice but to slip her hand between their bodies, her fingers instantly finding Delia’s firm little bud. Delia shuddered against her as she quickly built up a relentless rhythm, crying out when Patsy sucked hard on the nipple still in her mouth. 

Already the movement of Delia’s hips was growing uncontrolled. Patsy supposed she had worked her up quite a bit, maybe she could get her own back, make Delia climax hard and fast. Oh god she’d love to just slip inside the woman right now. But unable to do so she proceeded to rub tight circles around her clit, her tongue doing the same to her nipple. The high pitched groans spilling form Delia’s mouth suggested her omega approved.

Soon Delia was bearing back against her hand, her spine arching. “Don’t stop! Oh…please Patsy!”

“I won’t stop,” Patsy mumbled, switching quickly to Delia’s other, poor, neglected nipple. “I want you to come.”

“Oh god…oh yes…oh Patsy!” Delia’s hips suddenly grew frantic, the fingers in Patsy’s hair holding tight. “I’m coming…I’m coming I’m coming…” The woman’s panting stopped, her entire body held perfectly still, filled with an almost quivering tension.

Patsy counted silently, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Delia groaned, collapsing against Patsy as her hips rolled deeply against her hand.

Knowing how much Delia enjoyed a bit of a pressure as she came down Patsy pressed her fingers to Delia’s entrance while the woman’s clit ground against her palm. Delia bucked at the new sensation, whimpering in Patsy’s ear, and Patsy happily just held her close, her inner alpha purring with satisfaction.

Eventually Delia wriggled down to relax against her, pressing a sweet kiss to Patsy’s throat as she settled in. “You are dangerous woman,” she sighed.

Patsy chuckled, her skin tingling as Delia’s breath swept over it. “And why is that darling?”

“Because I’m at very serious risk of getting addicted to you.” Softly the omega grasped Patsy’s jaw, turning her face so she could kiss her lazily.

Chest swelling with pride, Patsy lightly drew her fingertips up Delia’s side, the smaller woman shivering in her arms.

Delia hummed against her lips. “I can’t wait until you can fuck me again,” she growled.

Patsy felt an answering rumble rise in her chest. “Neither can I.” She nibbled at Delia’s lips, delighted to feel the woman smile. “How…how long do you think it’ll be? Tomorrow?”

Rolling to the side Delia stretched languidly. Patsy allowed herself to admire the sight before her, her gaze sweeping up and down her omega’s body.

“If we’re careful then I hope this evening,” Delia groaned into the stretch.

“Really?” Patsy asked, distracted as she caressed Delia’s belly. “That seems very quick?”

Delia twitched under Patsy’s soft touches. “I seem to heal faster in heat,” she smiled. “Even your love bite from last night is starting to fade already.”

Patsy’s gaze drifted back up to Delia’s breasts. There were several pink marks littered across them now, but the deep red mark she’d been so proud of had indeed started to lose it’s colour. So much for leaving a memento, she frowned, whining in disappointment.

“Don’t worry cariad,” Delia giggled, “You’re welcome to leave more before we’re done here.”

A possessive growl rumbled in Patsy’s throat, and she rolled over to cover Delia, dipping her head and sucking the skin of her breast into her mouth. Delia’s cry and fingers in her hair sent heat coursing through Patsy’s body, compelling her to rock her pelvis firmly against the omega’s core.

“Christ Patsy you’re insatiable this morning!” Delia breathed, her back arching.

“It’s your fault,” Patsy murmured, releasing Delia’s skin, placing a tender kiss on the angry mark, pulling herself up so she was face-to-face with the woman, Delia’s legs wrapping around her waist. “You’re so delectable.” 

She claimed Delia’s lips in a fiery kiss, set aflame by her omega’s moans as she rocked against her, her member swelling at the delicious pressure. For the thousandth time she was struck by just how desperately she wanted to rut the woman, to truly fill her, to give her genuine satisfaction.

Delia turned her head away and Patsy focused her attention on Delia’s throat, her lips travelling down, down until she pressed her nose to the scent point where her shoulder met her neck. Her mouth watered.

“Patsy what would happen if you didn’t take your suppressants for a few days?”

So Delia was apparently a mind reader now.

“Please don’t tempt me Delia,” she groaned.

“Why not?” Delia whimpered, pulling Patsy tight against her. “I know you want to. I can feel it.”

Collapsing against Delia, Patsy moaned out her frustration long and low. “Because I don’t know how long it takes to clear my system. Or to build up again. It’s information I never thought I’d need.” She settled her head in her palm so she could observe Delia’s reactions, colour still high in her cheeks. “It could be a week or more before I could give that you.”

Delia slapped her hands down on the mattress with a disgruntled huff.

“I know darling, I’m sorry.” Patsy grasped one of the welshwoman’s hands and kissed along her knuckles. “If I knew I could do it safely I would do that for you without hesitation.”

“What do you mean safely? Could it put your health at risk?”

“Not my health, but potentially our jobs. I don’t know how much needs to be in my system, if I stop taking it consistently then I could unexpectedly go into rut when we’re back to work and that could potentially expose you, I won’t risk that.” Patsy sighed, watching Delia rub her hands over her face in frustration. “Or, heaven forbid, if another omega was brought onto the ward and I wasn’t suppressed…well, things could get very awkward.”

“Excuse me?!” Delia bit out, glaring at her, nostrils flared.

Patsy tried not to be amused, or thrilled, by the display of jealousy. “Besides. There’s a risk the hospital might test me.”

She watched Delia frown as that piece of information sunk in, pushing the lingering green-eyed monster aside. “Do they do that?”

Patsy nodded. “They tested me at the end of first year, before they approved me moving up. And I’m so close to qualifying I’m concerned they’ll do it again.”

“That’s outrageous!” Delia sat up abruptly, fury radiating off her. “Don’t they trust you?”

“Well we are considered deviant,” Patsy quipped, belatedly realising Delia’s move had left her at eye level with the woman’s navel, and thus…rather close to something else.

Delia seemed to realise this too, a wicked curl to her lips. “If only they knew how deviant,” she purred.

“Don’t joke,” Patsy reprimanded her sternly.

Settling back against the pillows, Delia looked appropriately contrite. “Sorry cariad,” she murmured running her fingers through Patsy’s hair.

Content in the gentle affection, Patsy lay her head on Delia’s belly and closed her eyes, just enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment. But there was something that had been niggling at her since the early hours. “Deels?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“How did you know that I’m…like that?” She could almost hear Delia thinking, but the wait for a response was making her nervous.

“I’m not sure, really. I think I just knew.”

Well that certainly didn’t help. In fact it sent a wave of panic through her and she lifted her head. “Am I that obvious?”

“No Pats, you’re not. I don’t think anyone who wasn’t queer would notice.”

The omega’s voice was gentle, and soothing, but it didn’t really settle her nerves.

“I don’t understand…”

Running a hand through her own hair, Delia took a deep breath and considered the wall. “I’m not really sure how to explain it. I just seem to be able to recognise other queers… Tend to spot the boys more than the girls unfortunately…Or maybe there’s just more of them.”

Patsy’s brow furrowed. “Really?”

Delia nodded. “There’s a girl in the St John Ambulance who can do it as well. Spotted me the second I walked into the first meeting apparently. Though she says she can’t spot the boys unless they’re being blatant. But pretty much anyone can spot them then.” She glanced down at Patsy with a small smile on her face, and traced her fingertips along her cheekbone. “You did give me pause though yesterday, when you suggested two girls together was deviant. I know why you said it, but it did make me wonder briefly. But then you gave yourself away completely by mentioning Smithy,” she chuckled.

“What do you mean? Do you know Smithy?”

“I’ve met her once, but I’ve been to Gateways a couple of times with Nell from St Johns. It was quite the experience,” Delia chuckled.

Patsy felt her stomach sour. “Did you and she…?”

“What? Date?” Delia smirked knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

Or worse, Patsy thought as she shrugged.

“No we didn’t,” Delia giggled, her fingers returning to Patsy’s hair. “And I wasn’t interested in meeting anyone for that purpose either. It was just nice to be around other women like us for a bit. To not have to conceal that part of me.”

Patsy sighed. She knew where Delia was coming from, she just certainly wasn’t comfortable with it. “Anne likes to drag me over there every time she’s in London. Bring together what she calls the Alpha Girls club,” Patsy huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Is Smithy an alpha?”

Nodding, Patsy was bemused by the look of realisation that spread across the omega’s face.

“Ahh that explains a couple of things.”

Patsy frowned, all sorts of scenarios suddenly streaming into her brain, but Delia just shook her head dismissively.

“Was Smithy helpful yesterday?”

“Not especially,” Patsy groaned, flopping back down over Delia’s belly. “Until you got hold of me last night I had no idea what she meant when she told me to use my mouth.” 

Delia’s chuckle made her feel a little better about the whole thing. “I thought you said Anne went into graphic detail about her exploits?”

“She did, but she’d call it things like ‘going to Italy’, or ‘kissing queer’, or ‘incurring the cross’ of all things, I didn’t have the foggiest what she was on about most of the time.” She smiled as she felt Delia’s stomach muscles flutter below her cheek when she laughed. “Is that something people really do? Use their mouths? On women I mean.”

“I have no idea sweetheart, I don’t have much more experience than you.”

“Besides a married couple,” Patsy muttered, plucking at the sheets. “You said you had fun with her.”

Delia sighed. “I’ll admit I had more fun with Collette than with Gwyn.”

“Did she put her mouth on you?” Patsy didn’t even know why she was asking these questions when she had no interest in the answers. They made her stomach hurt.

“Yes. She did. But only because Gwyn didn’t have your stamina.”

Patsy just harrumphed at that. It shouldn’t matter to her that Delia had been with someone else, had enjoyed other people’s bodies. 

“Hey.” Delia’s voice was soft, coaxing, but Patsy didn’t want to be coaxed. “Please don’t be jealous cariad. I’m enjoying my time with you so much more than I did with them.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m really not Patsy. When I was with them I was always so aware that I was an inconvenience to them, that I was an intruder in their marriage. And I know us ending up here has been under similarly awkward circumstances, but at least you seem to care a little about me rather than just doing what you have to to get me through this heat.” Delia held her breath, clearly waiting for some form of response. “Or have I got that wrong?”

Patsy squeezed her eyes shut. This was all getting too close to the bone. But the last thing she wanted was for Delia to feel bad. So she eased up to rest against Delia’s chest again, suddenly needing to be closer. “No. You haven’t.” 

When their lips met it was almost tentative, unsure. Like all the ease and trust they’d built up was now fractured. And it was Patsy’s fault.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into Delia’s mouth.

“No, it’s my fault.” Delia trailed her fingertips across Patsy’s shoulder raising goosebumps. “I got too comfortable with you, I need to be more careful of what I say and how I say it.”

“Please don’t.” Gathering Delia as close as she could she pressed gentle kisses along her jaw, inhaling the scent of her hair. “I like that you’re comfortable with me. It’s refreshing.

Careful hands on her cheeks guided her lips back to Delia’s. The kiss was so tender she felt a single tear escape before she could stamp down on the feelings blossoming in her chest. 

Instead she deepened the kiss, pressing her weight down against Delia, the brunette sighing as she clutched at Patsy’s shoulders. She continued to kiss her, listening intently to Delia’s body as they gently moved against one another. When Delia arched against her she felt her confidence flare.

“Would you like my mouth on you?” she murmured against the omega’s lips.

“Oh Pats,” Delia breathed. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I know. I want my mouth on you.” She kissed across Delia’s cheek until she could suck her ear lobe between her lips. 

Delia gasped beneath her, her pelvis tilting. 

“In the cupboard yesterday, I really wanted to press my face to your knickers. I thought I was crazy,” she admitted, her breath hot and heavy against Delia’s ear.

“I would have liked that,” Delia groaned, her fingernails digging into Patsy’s back.

Patsy’s inner alpha began to growl. “How do you want me to do it? Are there other ways? Anything you want to try?”

“However you want to do it is fine by me,” panted Delia. “I just want you.”

A wave of scent rolled off of Delia, sending heat rushing through Patsy’s body. Christ her scent tasted so good surely her sex wouldn’t taste unpleasant. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Umm…” Delia hesitated, but Patsy wasn’t sure if it was due to embarrassment or distraction as the brunette’s cheeks coloured.

“Please Deels.”

“I, err…I overheard someone at Gates bragging about how she’d queened Smithy. She seemed very enthusiastic about the experience.” Delia watched her carefully, clearly affected by the memory.

But Patsy could only frown at her. “What does that involve?”

“Umm…sitting on her face.” Delia cheeks grew impressively redder. “But we don’t have to do that—”

“No no!” Patsy considered the logistics for a moment. Surely that should be simple enough? And actually the thought of Delia riding her mouth…well, it was making her twitch. She looked Delia in the eye. “All right.”

Throwing pillows off the bed she settled on her back. “Come on then darling.”

“Are you sure?” Delia asked tentatively, rolling onto her knees.

“Absolutely,” Patsy tried to reassure her, drawing her down for a brief kiss before placing her hands on the omega’s bum and encouraging her straddle her head.

Grasping the headboard with shaking hands, Delia glanced down while Patsy caressed her thighs. “My, my,” her voice trembled. “Aren’t you the pretty picture framed like this.”

Patsy smirked up at her, placing her hands on the brunette’s hips. “It’s all right darling.” Slowly, she drew the woman down until she could flick out her tongue to lightly graze along her centre, making her gasp. The flavour that met Patsy’s tastebuds was tangier than her own, but also lighter. If Delia enjoyed this experience, then she could cope with it. And so she parted her, flattened her tongue and drew it from Delia’s entrance all the way up to her clit, enjoying the sounds of Delia’s stuttering breaths above her.

Though Delia’s heat had reasserted itself it didn’t seem to be as intense this time, and so Patsy took her time to explore her omega, sucking her folds into her mouth, tracing the lines of her labia with both the tip of her tongue and the flat to see if Delia would react differently. 

She was astonished to find Delia had another scent point, following her nose to a ticklish spot where the smaller woman’s thigh met her buttock. She lathed the sensitive area with her tongue, making Delia tremble and groan. But she was too tempted to sink her teeth into specialised flesh, and so placed a sweet kiss on it and forced herself away.

When she circled her tongue lazily around the women’s entrance, Delia’s hips jerked frantically, and Patsy’s chin suddenly became very wet. “Ahhh…fuck Pats!”

Patsy couldn’t help a devilish giggle, the vibrations making Delia squeak and pull away. 

“Pats…unless you want me to suffocate you, I strongly suggest you focus _anywhere_ else!”

“Sorry darling,” Patsy smirked, squeezing Delia’s bum as she carefully lowered herself back down. She noted that her mouth started watering as she tasted Delia this time, her tastebuds already beginning to adjust. It made her feel bolder, and after another long swipe from stem to stern, she focused her attention around Delia’s clit. She felt Delia shift, glancing up to see her resting her arms on the headboard, pressing her face into her elbow as she moaned. Patsy huffed her disappointment against Delia, making her cry out. She wanted to hear the woman, but she’d just have to make do. Flattening her tongue again she drew it firmly over her omega’s clit. Delia’s back arched and so she did it again. And again.

“Ohhhhh…yes Patsy!” Delia rolled her hips against Patsy’s mouth, the alpha reciprocating by licking her faster, distinctly aware of the increasing throbbing throughout her own body. It seemed Delia had set free the alpha’s desire for pleasure, and she wanted to be touched, her hips arching off the bed of their own free will. But she’d just have to wait.

Reaching up, she drew her nails down Delia’s sides, making her shiver and throw her head back, her cries now meeting Patsy’s ears fully. Christ the woman had a magnificent voice. She could taste the omega’s scent starting to change, edging from need towards satisfaction and it felt good. Wanting Delia to come hard, she borrowed one of the brunette’s tricks, sealing her lips around Delia’s clit and sucking gently. It made the welshwoman buck, a long low groan rolling from her mouth as she bore down on Patsy’s face, and Patsy held her steady as the rolling of her hips increased.

Delia was as good as sobbing now, her hands scrabbling at the headboard as she fought to keep herself upright. They’d had a busy morning all ready, and Patsy could tell she was flagging. So while she continued to suck on the woman’s clit, her tongue started flicking over it rapidly.

“Oh god Patsy!” she cried, her voice rising in pitch, one hand dropping from the headboard to clutch at blonde hair. “Keep doing that please!”

The alpha’s own excitement was building and she hummed eagerly against the brunette, her hips rocking frantically in sympathy. She watched as Delia clenched her teeth hard, her entire body shaking until suddenly she threw her head back and clamped her thighs around Patsy’s head. The alpha could still just make out the omega’s cries, refusing to relinquish her clit until Delia’s legs were shaking so hard her grip loosened and Patsy dipped her head, plunging her tongue into Delia’s entrance. Squirming hard, Delia tried to pull away but Patsy held her tight, pressing into her as far as she could, loving the feeling of the muscles fluttering and clenching around her tongue, happy to be almost fucking Delia at last. 

She only relented when she felt Delia sag against her, the woman spent and sated, and she carefully guided her back down onto the bed. Patsy lay down beside her, just watching as her omega caught her breath. Eventually Delia opened her eyes, and offered her a drunken smile. Patsy felt a ridiculous grin spread across her face.

Delia chuckled. “You’re a mess,” she muttered, using the sheets to wipe down Patsy’s chin and throat, before kissing her sweetly. She sighed as she rolled over to face away from the alpha, reaching back to grab her wrist and drew her against her back. “I knew that tongue of yours was talented,” Delia croaked, fighting the pull of sleep.

Patsy could only giggle happily as she wrapped the woman safely in her arms, holding her as close as she could, moulding her body against her back, content to watch over Delia while she recovered in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure queening is a period-specific term, but it seemed appropriate for the circumstances.
> 
> Hope this was worth the wait, and thank you for your patience.


	6. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun in the bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter offering than I intended, but then this moment was never in the original plan so it is what it is and I hope you enjoy. Unless something crazy happens (which I wouldn't put past these two) then this chapter marks the halfway point in this story.
> 
> This fic is a year old already, how mad is that?! Little did I realise when I started it that I was using it to explore my own gender identity, that lightbulb moment happened about a month ago. 
> 
> I'll try not to leave you all hanging for too long. The next chapter's gonna be a lot of fun.

When Delia awoke around midday she made them both lunch, and then happily paid Patsy back in kind. Twice. And then with the biggest grin on her face Patsy took care of Delia once more. Between bouts of heat-driven activity, Patsy found herself content to keep Delia close, the two women free to explore each other in a more leisurely fashion.

Later that afternoon, they discovered that it was in fact possible to use Patsy’s minor member (as Delia took to calling it) to their mutual benefit. It required some strategically placed pillows, a bit of creative gymnastics and slinging Delia’s leg over Patsy’s shoulder but the blonde was delighted when she found she was able to slip her protrusion between Delia’s slick folds to caress her clit. It was a bit hit and miss, especially as things grew more heated, completion eluding them, but it was pleasurable for both of them. Delia vowed that they would practice and perfect the technique before the time came to leave the flat.

By evening the pair were back in the bath, Patsy reclining as she caressed Delia’s back, the younger woman sated and smiling against her chest.

“I really did get lucky with you didn’t I,” Delia murmured before littering the top of Patsy’s breasts with small kisses.

“Don’t be silly Deels,” sighed the blonde, stroking fallen strands of dark hair aside so she could admire her omega’s pretty face. “Just about any alpha could have taken better care of you than I can.”

Delia glowered up at her at the same moment her tongue flicked lightly over Patsy’s nipple, making her gasp. “Do I have to remind you about my last alpha?” she asked pointedly.

Patsy rolled her eyes, hoping she was simply projecting exasperation rather than the jealousy that coursed through her at any mention of Gwyn Bomphrey. “I’d rather you didn’t. He sounds like an absolute bore.”

“My point exactly,” Delia hummed, kissing her way back up Patsy’s chest, the alpha’s eyes growing heavy, every touch of Delia’s lips sending little surges of electricity across her nerves. “Do you see me getting bored with you?”

“I don’t know, are you bored with me?” Patsy teased.

The glower turned into an unimpressed glare, and the peaceful and intimate moment was shattered. Water splashed across Patsy’s face and she tried to hold back her grin as Delia clambered up to straddle her lap, hands gripping the edge of the bath above her head as the omega hovered menacingly over her alpha.

“Patience Elizabeth Mount, you are a bloody nightmare.”

Eyes rolling again at the use of her full name, Patsy couldn’t help but chuckle. Delia had found her copy of Mrs Dalloway on the bedside table, which had her name plate in it from school. She’d been waiting to see when Delia would employ her new-found knowledge. “It was a perfectly innocent question darling,” she purred, her fingers trailing lightly up Delia’s sides, skimming over the curve of her breasts.

But Delia batted her hands away. “Don’t try to distract me.”

She knew she was pushing her luck, but winding Delia up was fun, so she walked her fingers slowly up the woman’s thighs, seeing if she could make it as far as her bum. She didn’t. Instead she found her arms pinned to the edge of the bath above her head.

“Nightmare,” Delia muttered as she settled over Patsy’s hips. “I am far from bored with you Pats. The polar opposite in fact. I never could’ve hoped to find an alpha as sweet and attentive as you, yet you found me when I needed you the most.” 

The look in Delia’s eyes was intense, and Patsy struggled to maintain eye contact with her. The look tugged at something inside her, something she’d spent years burying. In the space of just a day and half Delia Busby seemed to be doing a good job of unearthing it, and Patsy didn’t know how to feel about that. This was not part of her life plan. She didn’t need…whatever this might be. Hadn’t wanted it either.

Fortunately the small smile on Delia’s face turned devilish, and Patsy found herself able to breathe again.

“And if by ‘take better care’ of me you mean being in possession of a penis, I think you’ve proven yourself perfectly capable of taking care of me without one.” The brunette flicked an eyebrow and arched against the blonde.

Patsy’s nostrils flared, and she gave an experimental tug against the grip Delia maintained on her wrists. She wanted to touch the smaller woman, but she was strong, and clearly intent on maintaining control of the moment. 

“Are you sure I’m perfectly capable?” she husked, eyebrows raised in challenge.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to say no if you want to continue proving it cariad,” Delia smirked, easing her hold on Patsy’s left wrist, but she didn’t let the blonde escape. No. Instead she guided the alpha’s hand under the water and between her legs, biting down on her own lip when long fingers parted her, steering Patsy straight to her opening.

Mouth watering, Patsy swirled her digits in the copious moisture she found there, watching Delia intently as she moved towards the woman’s clit. But Delia directed her back down to where she clearly wanted her. She swallowed hard. “Are you sure Deels?”

Delia nodded fervently. “I’ve been dying to feel you inside me all day Pats.”

Patsy expelled a shaky breath. God knew she’d been the same. But she couldn’t help being hesitant. “I don’t want to hurt you again,” she whispered.

Releasing both of Patsy’s wrists, Delia brought her own hands to the blonde’s face, tenderly holding her as she kissed her. “I know you don’t sweetheart. I’ve learnt from this morning, I promise,” the omega grinned.

Searching those beautiful blue eyes for reassurance, Patsy grit her teeth, her heart thumping against her ribs. They’d had sex so many times already, why did this feel like she was about to take Delia’s virginity?

“Trust me Patsy.”

She did trust her. And the the look on Delia’s face told her she had nothing but faith in Patsy. Watching the young woman intently she carefully wetted her fingers at Delia’s entrance, making absolutely certain they were well lubricated, and ever so slowly pressed her index finger inside. The omega’s eyes drooped closed as she pursed her lips, her inner muscles lightly twitching around Patsy’s finger. When Patsy’s palm was finally pressed against her sex, they both sighed.

“Are you all right darling?” Patsy asked tentatively. As Delia wasn’t heat-driven in this moment, she couldn’t taste if she was in pain or not. Her body didn’t feel especially tense above her, so she hoped she wasn’t.

A small smile blossomed across the brunette’s face. “I’m fine cariad.” She leant down to kiss Patsy sweetly. “Gently now.”

Patsy nodded ardently, her right arm wrapping around Delia’s waist as she stroked inside her, continuing to kiss her softly all the while. 

Delia seemed to approve, quiet mewling sighs escaping her nose as her hips calmly rolled against the blonde’s hand. Before long she was bearing back, clearly ready for more, so Patsy withdrew her finger before pressing back into the omega’s body. She felt the woman’s smile grow against her lips, air being drawn through her nose more deeply. 

“Is this ok?” murmured Patsy. The moment felt so perfect, the very feel of Delia, how she moved above her, every tiny little sound she made, that Patsy was having trouble keeping her eyes open. But she wanted to witness everything.

Chuckling, Delia raised her head just enough to look Patsy in the eye. “Yes, it’s very ok, but if you could give me more it would be even better?”

Patsy could hardly deny her omega such a sweet request, could she. And so when her index finger next left Delia’s sex it was joined by her middle finger, easing her open further. Delia’s mouth fell open with a muted groan, her inner muscles rippling around Patsy’s fingers, drawing her in. Patsy watched in wonderment as the simple pleasure bloomed across Delia’s face, the brunette already grinding down on her sheathed digits.

“Oh thank god,” the omega sighed, her pelvis rolling steadily as Patsy held still, determined to keep control of herself. Her inner alpha didn’t really need to be involved in this moment, but it wanted to be. It wanted to fuck Delia senseless but Patsy would not allow that. Not yet.

Darkened blue eyes locked onto Patsy’s. “It’s all right Pats, you won’t break me,” Delia tried to reassure her with a soft grin. “It feels so good to have you inside me again. Please. Just let go.”

She wouldn’t give her alpha free-reign, but she would give Delia what she wanted. Using the arm around her waist she pulled Delia further up her body, her lips kissing every inch of skin presented before her until she could suck her omega’s nipple into her mouth, at the same time withdrawing her fingers from her fluttering passage only to plunge them back in.

“Yes Patsy! Arghh!” Delia cried, and a small rush of fluid coated Patsy’s palm. 

Patsy repeated the move again, and again, and again, keeping her rhythm steady. She could already feel the woman’s body beginning to tense as her hips rolled to meet the thrust of her fingers, velveteen walls grasping at her digits as they filled Delia. She needed this. She needed to please Delia. Her omega was like an oasis in the desert, and she would drink her fill of her. Trailing her tongue across sweat-beaded skin, she flicked at the other nipple, provoking a whimper from Delia. In her peripheral vision Patsy saw an arm clamp onto the bath above her, the limb already shaking as Delia braced herself.

“Faster Pats!…Oh duw!”

Holding the brunette tight she upped her speed, pistoning in and out of her tightening passage. Patsy could feel muscles firing off at random where Delia was pressed against her, and her alpha rejoiced in the knowledge that the omega was losing control at her hands. As Delia started to quake all over, her legs trying to flex where they were caught between Patsy’s hips and the enamel, Patsy braced her feet against the other end of the bath tub. The increasingly passionate cries tumbling from Delia’s mouth made her heart race. How was this glorious creature hers?…Patience Mount, don’t you dare!

Nails scrabbling at her shoulder pulled her from her ludicrous thoughts, and she forced herself to open her eyes and look up. Delia’s head was thrown back, the chords of her neck tight and she could see the pulse fluttering hard beneath her beautiful creamy skin. Her mouth hung open as she gasped down shallow breaths that immediately spilled back out as ecstatic groans. Her body was rocking hard despite Patsy’s hold on her, and the blonde was dimly aware of water slopping over the sides of the bath as a result. Not that that mattered in the slightest when Delia was so close to climax in her arms. All she wanted to do was taste her.

An unexpected growl rumbled through her chest, and she bucked her hips against Delia, causing the woman to slip back down her body, though Patsy refused to break her rhythm, as the dazed brunette scrambled for purchase despite her alpha holding her tight. As soon as Delia’s throat was in reach Patsy sealed her lips around her scent point and sucked hard. A strangled shriek tore it’s way out of Delia, her whole body twitching wildly, inner muscles rippling with a vengeance, but Patsy was not going to let up. Her body undulating beneath Delia’s she drove her fingers relentlessly into the smaller body, unwilling to let her orgasm ebb, pushing her omega to her very limits. The exquisite quivering tension building in her mate, her hot breath against her temple, was making her throb all over. It would be so easy to sink her teeth into her tender flesh, claim her…

An almighty spasm rippled through the brunette, her sex clutching almost as painfully around Patsy’s fingers as the nails now digging into her skin as Delia fought for breath. She released her hold on Delia’s throat and watched in wonder as the omega shook above her before collapsing back against her chest, gasping for air, a final wave of water washing over the side of the bath.

A small voice in the back of Patsy’s head hoped that the water wasn’t leaking through to the flat downstairs. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. A louder voice was horrified. She’d come far too close to marking Delia, to piercing her skin and taking her as her omega. Delia was not hers to claim! She wasn’t her mate, she wasn’t her omega! That was not allowed to happen! This was getting too dangerous…

“Cariad? Come back to me please.”

Patsy came back to herself, glancing down to find a weary Delia watching her.

Smiling, Delia struggled to lift herself up Patsy’s body. “There she is,” she said happily, leaning into kiss Patsy sweetly, giggling. “Definitely not bored.”

Very carefully, Patsy withdrew her fingers from Delia’s fluttering passage, the brunette groaning into her mouth. Despite the voice in her head yelling at her to put some distance between them, Patsy wrapped both arms tightly around Delia’s waist, holding her close.

“Just so you know,” Delia grinned, “I’ll be wanting those back later. Fy duw, how could I miss that so much in less than 24 hours? Felt like I’d been deprived for a decade.”

Patsy wanted to giggle with her, to be playful with Delia, to revel in the afterglow, but she could feel the tension of guilt coursing through her limbs.

“Hey.”

Patsy sighed. She had to face up to what was going on. “Delia, I…I’m so sorry I got carried away god I hate being an alpha this is always what I was worried would happen—”

The unexpected kiss quieted her mind for just a moment, and then she found herself looking into Delia’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Please don’t worry about it sweetheart,” Delia pleaded quietly.

Oh how she just wanted to lose herself in the sweetness of this woman, to just give in and give up all her rules, all her expectations of what her life should be. But she couldn’t. Her eyes trailed down to the bruise blooming on Delia’s throat. “Delia I nearly bit you.”

Delia shook her head. “Patsy, it doesn’t matter—”

“Of course it matters!”

“No I know it does you’re right, I’m sorry that’s not what I meant. But…please cariad. Just stop thinking so much.” 

And then Delia kissed her again, and she stopped thinking. It was so peaceful when she wasn’t thinking. She’d just have to keep kissing Delia.


End file.
